El secreto de sus ojos
by Lady Fleur
Summary: El decide quedarse en Tomoeda pero las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Nuevos y viejos amigos aparecen, la magia es llamada una vez mas y lo peor esta por pasar cuando descubre que no todo es lo que parece a su alrededor... mal summary
1. Actitudes

Todo empezó cuando comencé 6° grado.

La noche anterior estaba muy entusiasmada por el hecho de empezar el último curso de primaria. Me había quedado hablando hasta muy tarde con mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, por teléfono. Cuando me di cuenta que ya era tarde las dos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre me quedé dormida y la peor parte era aguantarme las criticas de mi queridísimo hermanito Touya.

-Ni siquiera el primer día de escuela te despiertas temprano, monstruo- dijo él mientras se reía y tomaba su café.

-Es que anoche me quedé hablando hasta tarde con Tomoyo- me defendí

-Con más razón monstruo, se supone que vas a empezar 6° grado, tendrías que ser más responsable, pero claro, hablando de un monstruo dormilón con tu … ni siquiera escuchas una bomba estallar cuando dormís

Sin mas, le propiné una patada debajo de la mesa haciendo que su café caiga al piso y que su cara se contrajera de dolor

- ¿Y papá?- le pregunté inocentemente

-Se tuvo que ir temprano a la universidad- dijo él con rastros de dolor en su cara- Y a propósito, tu clase empieza en 10 minutos.

-¡¡¿¿ QUEE ?!!

Ante esto, tragué lo que me quedaba de desayuno, y que era mucho por cierto, me tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja exprimido, corrí hacia la entrada, me puse mis patines y empecé la carrera hacia la escuela.

-¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida? Es el primer día y ya llego tarde. ¡¿Por queeee?!- empecé a gritar por la calle cuando me di cuenta que faltaban tan solo 3 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, me empecé apurar como nunca.

Mientras cruzaba las calles de Tomoeda hacia la escuela, pasé la parte del cruce donde estaban varios arboles de Sakura.

-_Que lindos, todavía me acuerdo cuando iba el año pasado a la escuela con Touya y Yukito. Pero ya no vienen conmigo porque empezaron la universidad y lo peor de todo es que Touya no me quiere decir que está estudiando, según él va a ser una sorpresa para cuando lo necesite. Inutil._

*************

- ¿Dónde podrá estar Sakura? Las clases están por empezar y todavía no ha llegado. – dijo una chica de ojos azules- ¿Y si llamo a la casa para ver si le pasó algo?

-Siempre tan preocupada Daidouji, seguramente Kinomoto estará bien. Lo mas seguro es que se quedó dormida, pero la verdad es una vergüenza que llegue tarde. A nosotros nunca nos dejarían llegar tarde…

-Entonces la preocupada es Daidouji y la pesada e insoportable eres tu ¿no?

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Últimamente estas muy agresivo y distante. ¿Es que ya no estas contento con tu decisión de quedarte en Japón.

Ante esto Shaoran Li se paro en seco con sus agresiones. ¿Es que ya no estaba mas contento con su decisión de quedarse otra temporada en Japón? No, no era eso. Pero últimamente se sentía muy raro, es decir, como si hubiera cambiado, pero para peor. Es muy cierto, había estado muy agresivo y distante, tal y como dijo su prima, Mei Ling, pero no era consciente con lo que hacía, solo se daba cuenta cuando alguien lo paraba y ese alguien usualmente era su prima.

-Bueno chicos, ustedes son primos, no tendrían que hablarse así y ademas si Sakura los encuentra discutiendo se pondrá mal- dijo amablemente Tomoyo para calmar la situación.

-Solamente paro porque me lo pides tu, Daidouji, pero si mi primo sigue comportandose asi, no respondo- dijo Mei Ling con un guiñe de ojos.

-Hola chicas , tanto tiempo. ¿Como pasaron sus vacaciones?

-Hola Yamakazi- respondieron unisonamente

-Vaya, estas mas alto desde la ultima vez que te vi.- comento Mei Ling

-Jajaja, gracias. ¿Y mi buen compañero de aula Li? Tengo unas nuevas historias que contarle que descubri cuando viaje a las montañas de …

- YAMAZAKI, DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS- gritó Chiharu mientras aparecia de la nada y lo sacudia desde la oreja.

-Veo que siguen como siempre chicos- dijo Mei Ling

-Chiharu, yo no soy ni médica ni nada pero Yamazaki se está poniendo azul y creo que eso no es bueno- comentó Tomoyo con una gota sobre su cabeza

-Ay, nooo- dijo Chiharu con desesperación- ¡Yamazaki , responde!

-Houston, tenemos un problema- sonrio Yamazaki mientras se le iba el azul de la cara- Esta chica cada vez golpea peor y un día va a matarme y ¿Quién podra decirle mis maravillosas historias a Li?

-En serio, tu no tienes solución- dijo Chiharu mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a reir.

Shaoran, observaba la escena desde lejos y sonrió ante las palabras de Chiharu pero asi como vino la sonrisa se fue y apareció de nuevo ese sentimiento de agresión. _¿Esos son tu amigos? ¿Esos que se pelean por nada y no dicen mas que estupideces?_ Un momento ¿Qué estaba pasando alli? ¿Qué era esa voz?


	2. Novedades

El sonido se la campana anunció el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar. Los estudiantes, que estaban perdidos en sus conversaciones y rencuentros con viejos compañeros, empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Nada había cambiado en la primaria Tomoeda, mismos pasillos, mismas clases, mismos profesores o al menos hasta ahora.

-¡Diganme que no llego tarde!- exclamó una joven de ojos verdes

-Tranquila Sakura, el profesor todavía no llegó- respondió con una sonrisa Tomoyo

-Vaya vaya Kinomoto, veo que sigues igual- sonrió Mei Ling

- ¡Mei Ling! Que alegría que otra vez seas mi compañera. ¿Entonces es seguro que te vas a quedar en Japón?

-Por el momento, si- respondió la joven china y acto seguido se abrazó con su vieja compañera de aula

-¿Hey chicas, sabían que no vamos a tener al profesor Terada este año? – comentó Naoko de la nada

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rika tristemente- No había oido nada de eso.

-Sisi, es cierto. Resulta que mi papa es amigo del hermano de él y me dijo que no quería seguir enseñando los cursos que tuvo porque al parecer tenía presiones laborales o algo parecido.

-¡Que pena! Con él siempre nos divertíamos y siempre me tenía paciencia con los ejercicios de matemática- comentó Sakura distraídamente

-Entonces, ¿ va a seguir enseñando o no en la escuela?

-Y, si lo que dijo su papá es cierto, yo pienso que no querría seguir enseñando en la escuela Rika- razonó Chiharu de la nada

¿Se puede saber cuando habían empezado a aparecer sus compañeros?

-O tal vez, decidió dar a otros cursos inferiores- respondió el optimista Yamazaki

-Hum, eso también es posible- dijo Tomoyo- para mi que siempre le gustó esta escuela y no creo que se haya ido así sin mas. ¡Tengo una idea! ¿ Por que no lo buscamos en el recreo?

- Claro, y si no lo encontramos siempre podemos preguntar a alguien en administración- continuó Mei Ling

Pero de repente empezaron a escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo y el silencio se hizo presente. Los pasos cada vez se acercaban mas y mas hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió y entró lo que parecia el profesor pero a decir verdad, era muuuy joven para ser profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó el profesor

-Buenos días profesor- respondieron a coro todos los estudiantes

-Mi nombre es Kai Ayanami*, y a partir de ahora seré su profesor- empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón- Espero que tengamos un año excelente y que nos llevemos bien- concluyó con una sonrisa cegadora.

Es un joven y con una sonrisa hermosa. De color de pelo rubio platinado y ojos celeste claro y para ser un profesor tenia el pelo largo y atado** Se notaba que era bastante amable y que de seguro nos íbamos a llevar bien . Que raro ¿no? Hay que admitir que varias alumnas se habrían desmayado, em este incluida yo, si no fuera porque mi corazón tuviera dueño ….Bueno sería mejor seguir prestando atención al profesor, no quiero que me tome como una vaga y despistada.

-Este año tenemos una alumna nueva, que pido por favor que pase y se presente ante el resto de la clase- se levantó y el mismo abrió la puerta para hacer entrar a la joven mencionada

Si había una palabra para describir a la joven era… R O S A . Como han leído, sisi, tenía los ojos rosas, se que suena raro pero así es; en los brazos tenía pulseras y eran rosas; su piel blanca que tendría un tono rosáceo pero tranquilo querido lector el pelo era de color negro con dos coletas bajas pero de pelo muy largo que le caían sobre los hombros y cabe destacar que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara que sin duda era amistosa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Melanie James y espero que nos llevemos bien en este año- concluyó con una gran sonrisa

_-__Así que seguramente debe de ser estadounidense o tal vez de Londres, me pregunto si tal vez conoce a Eriol. No, no creo- _pensó Sakura

-Bueno, James tu asiento será… a ver un lugar libre … detrás del banco de Daidouji. Daidouji, ¿podrías levantarte así nuestra nueva compañera ubica su lugar?- preguntó amablemente el profesor

- Si profesor- respondió Tomoyo y acto seguido se levantó y Melanie fue hasta el lugar indicado.

-Espero que seamos buenas compañeras- dijo Melanie con una sonrisa

-Eso mismo espero- sonrió Tomoyo- Ella es mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto

-Hola, ¿les importa si les digo por sus nombre en vez de sus apellidos? Es que en occidente nos decimos por los nombre y todavía no me acostumbro a que las personas aquí se llamen por sus apellidos- preguntó Melanie

-Seguro, no hay problema alguno- respondió Sakura

-Lo siento, no me dijiste tu nombre- preguntó Melanie mientras se volvía hacia Tomoyo

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji

-Supongo que podemos empezar a tomar lista- dijo el profesor Ayanami- Pero como todavía no tengo la lista por problemas de administración, y ya que según me dijeron son los mismos que el año pasado, excepto por la alumna nueva, me podrán decir si falta alguien pero de todos modos no lo escribiré.

-Profesor Ayanami- llamo Naoko

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?

-Es que tengo una pregunta, usted dijo que seriamos los mismos que el año pasado excepto por la chica nueva, pero creo que se equivocó porque teníamos un compañero que se volvió a Inglaterra, Eriol…

-Tengo entendido que el joven Hiraguizawa volverá a esta escuela dentro de unas semanas- concluyó Ayanami

-¿En serio volverá Eriol?- preguntó Sakura

-Si, señorita Kinomoto- contesto pacientemente el profesor- Ahora, empezaremos el repaso de la clase. Voy a buscar unas cosas a dirección y vuelvo enseguida.

-Que bueno que vuelva Eriol, ¿no Sakura?- pregunto alegremente Tomoyo

-¿Quién es Eriol?- preguntaron Mei Ling y Melanie

-¿No te acuerdas de él Mei Ling?- pregunto extraña Sakura

-No- respondió extrañada Mei Ling y haciendo intentos por recordar, sin resultados

-Eriol era un compañero nuestro de el año pasado que vino de Inglaterra pero igual se fue de vuelta. Era un gran amigo nuestro y buen cocinero pero era mas amigo de Li- respondió Tomoyo

-Eso, ¿no estas contento de que vuelva Eriol, Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura, pero él no le respondió.

Sakura se dio vuelta esperando ver por que no les respondía pero se dio cuenta de que ¡¡NO ESTABA!!

-¡¿ Y Shaoran?!- grito Sakura a Mei Ling y Tomoyo

-¡Es verdad donde esta mi primo! ¡Como es callado pensé que estaba detrás de ti, Kinomoto! ¡¿Dónde puede estar?!- dijo Mei Ling al borde de las lagrimas

-Este no es el mejor momento chicas- razonó Tomoyo- si empiezan a gritar y a llorar se van a dar cuenta. Yo también estoy preocupada pero es mejor que nos quedemos tranquilas y después lo buscamos

-¿De quien están hablando?- preguntó Melanie

-De mi primo Shaoran, es que hoy a la entrada de la escuela estaba con nosotros, pero- Mei Ling hacía esfuerzos por no llorar- discutimos, o algo asi y se fue a un costado, pero pensé que ya estabamos bien.

-¿Y como es?

-Es de altura media, con el pelo castaño y ojos chocolate ***- respondió Sakura

-¡Yo lo vi!

-¡¿QUEE?!- gritaron las tres a la vez

-Sisi, hoy cuando llegué a la escuela, las vi a todas ustedes y con un chico que siempre tenía ojos cerrados, que por cierto era muy gracioso y me reí cuando…

-Por favor, Melanie- suplicó Sakura

-¿Qué? Ah si, vi que él estaba en un costado observando la escena y que se rió , pero de repente se puso serio y se quedó como pensativo. Luego miró hacia la entrada y vi que alguien lo esperaba y…

-¡¿Qué alguien lo esperaba?!- interrumpió Mei Ling haciendo que las tres saltaran del susto

-Eh… si… no vi muy bien quien era porque había mucha gente, pero lo vi a él que hablaba con alguien y se subía a un auto negro, que era ultimo modelo porq…

-¿Pero, sabías algo de esto Mei Ling?- preguntó Tomoyo

-¡Nada!- respondió enojadamente Mei Ling- ¡Es mi primo y no me dijo nada! ¡Ay, y si lo secuestraron! ¡ Que voy a hacer !

-No creo que lo hayan secuestrado, estamos hablando Li, y si lo que dice Melanie es cierto de que habló con alguien lo mas probable es que se haya ido por sus propios medios- razonó Tomoyo intentando calmar a las presentes

-Es verdad- Dijo Sakura intentando tranquilizarse- Seguramente el habría hallado una forma de poder decirnos algo así.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de Shaoran no estaba? Es decir, no se habían visto desde que atraparon la carta sellada, cuando él la había atrapado en sus brazos porque no habían tenido tiempo pero como es que no se dió cuenta y ahora ya es tarde.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Holaaa ¿Como estas querid lector/a? Yo con calor y escribiendo esto desde mi lugar vacacional. Bueno bueno vamos a aclarar las dudas , que básicamente son estas (*)**

***Kai Ayanami: Una persona que se haya visto muchos animes podría decir "umm este nombre me suena" ok ok no soy buena inventando nombres japoneses asi que les digo, Kai viene de la serie Blood + , y Ayanami viene de... no saben? Neon Genesis Evangelion .**

****color de pelo rubio platinado y ojos celeste claro y para ser un profesor tenia el pelo largo y atado: cuando lo estaba escribiendo mmm , me di cuenta que estaba describiendo a mi querido Fye de la serie Tsuabasa Reservoir Chronicles que es de CLAMP. Ok en mi defensa digo que fue inconscientemente, intentare no hacerlo de nuevo :P**

*****pelo castaño y ojos chocolate: Chocolates hay muchos, con leche, con almendras, amargo, semi-amargo, blanco pero aclaro que este es chocolate con leche y si ya han leido mas fics de Cardcaptor Sakura se daran cuenta que la mayoría dicen "ojos ambar(inos)" y no se dan cuenta que el ambar es el de LOS SEMAFOROS . Con esto ultimo espero no ofender a nadie que es lo ultimo que quiero.**

**Sin mas, me despido y ya saben que me pueden mandar un mail con Opiniones, Sugerencias y Fruta Podrida. Nos leemos**

**PD: Este capitulo va dedicado a mi prima que aunque me saca de quicio siempre tengo su opinion que es valiosa al igual que la tuya querid lector/a**


	3. ¿Que puedo hacer?

Ajeno de todas las preocupaciones sobre su persona, el joven esperaba nerviosamente en el pasillo, sentado sobre un sillón rojo. El pasillo estaba recubierto de madera oscura y estaba alumbrado por velas. Al lado del sillón, había una planta, no muy llamativa pero estaba para decorar. También en las paredes se encontraban cuadros de personas pintadas a mano, las cuales no conocía. Tanta espera estaba matando al joven ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Pero no aguantaba este nerviosismo, así que, se levantó y se fue a observar los cuadros.

El primer cuadro representaba a un señor de avanzada edad. El señor ya tenía el pelo blanco por las canas y también tenía un bigote del mismo color. El artista que plasmó su imagen debió de ser muy bueno, ya que se notaba que hasta tenía esa "luz" en los ojos. Su cara representaba muchas cosas, que según el joven eran, aburrimiento, responsabilidad y puede que hasta algo de diversión.

-_Analizar este cuadro es casi o peor que el de La Mona Lisa- pensó el joven._

El segundo cuadro no era nada interesante, era el típico cuadro del bol lleno con frutas como banana, uvas, naranjas, limones, manzanas y de ese estilo. Muy aburrido. El típico cuadro que ponen para hacer relleno.

El tercer cuadro era más interesante, de hecho el más interesante de todos. Tenía a un joven que no debería pasar los 25 años. Tenía las facciones cuadradas, pero muy finas y lo hacían imponente. El color de su cabello era…

Pero de repente se abrió la puerta, aquella a la cual le tenía tanto miedo y a la vez no podía esperar a que fuera abierta. Un hombre lo llamó desde adentro.

- Señor Li, puede pasar.

Sin mas demoras, Shaoran Li detuvo el observamiento de los cuadro y se dirigió al lugar donde había sido llamado. La habitación donde se encontraba tenía el mismo color de las paredes del pasillo pero también estaban recubiertas de librerías a más no poder. En el fondo, había una chimenea con llamas ardiendo en su interior, dos butacas y un sillón a juego de color rojo y por último había un escritorio en el cual estaba el señor que lo había llamado.

-Supongo que ya se lo han contado todo, ¿no, señor Li?- preguntó amablemente el señor.

-Así es- respondió respetuosamente el joven

-¿Entonces, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer?- siguió preguntando el señor.

-Si, he accedido a hacerlo.

-Bien- el señor se juntó las manos y se las frotó- Entonces esto lo hace mucho más rápido. Tenemos los preparativos listos. Cuando usted quiera podremos empezar. Ya se que debe ser difícil para alguien de su edad pero…

-Lo se, y no quiero que se menosprecie por eso- interrumpió educadamente- Pero, ¿Qué tan pronto tenemos que empezar con esto?- y miró fijamente a su interlocutor.

-Lo recomendable sería mañana o a lo sumo dentro de tres días.

-Veo, pero ¿sería posible que saliera aunque sea un par de horas?- pregunto el esperanzado Shaoran.

-Me temo que no es posible, señor Li- respondió pensadamente- Tenemos ordenes estrictas de no dejarlo salir. Se que usted tiene la necesidad de salir, pero me temo que no es posible. De verdad, lo siento- concluyó el señor con tristeza.

"_**How you remind me" Ni**__**ckelback**_

_** It's not like you to say sorry **__**No es como que digas que lo sientes**_

_****_

I was waiting on a different story Yo estaba esperando una historia diferente

This time I'm mistaken Esta vez, estoy equivocado

For handing you Por darte

A heart worth breaking Un corazón de valor roto

I've been wrong Estuve mal

I've been down Estuve caido

Into the bottom of every bottle Al fondo de cada botella

Ante esto, Shaoran quedó devastado. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? No lo sabía en lo más mínimo. Desde que le comunicaron lo que tenía que hacer, y sus responsabilidades del resto de su vida, siempre siempre tuvo la esperanza que lo dejaran salir para explicarse y despedirse de Sakura, pero el señor le acaba de decir eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo único que pensaba era en ella. ¿Así es como lo iba a recordar? ¿Cómo un cobarde?

_** Never made it as a wise man Nunca lo hice como un hombre sabio**_

_****_

I couldn't cut it as No podía cortarlo como

A poor man stealing Un pobre hombre robando

And this is how you remind me Y así es como tu me recuerdas

This is how you remind me Así es como tu me recuerdas

-Señor Li, necesitamos saber cuando está dispuesto a empezar.

-Antes de eso, ¿ni siquiera puedo hacer una llamada?

-Me temo que no señor. Las ordenes que hemos recibido es que usted **no debe **comunicarse con nadie, excepto usted ya sabe quien.

-Si claro que lo se- respondió mientras una furia se empezaba a generar en su interior.

-Entonces señor, ¿Cuándo desea empezar?

Si lo hubieran avisado previamente de todo esto… al menos podría haberse despedido y explicarse pero ni eso le dejaban, ni siquiera a ella.

-Señor Li, por favor, a mi tampoco me gusta esto- le pidió el hombre, y por sus ojos pudo ver que no le mentía- dígame cuando podemos empezar y asi terminamos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás

-Esta noche- contestó Shaoran y acto seguido salió de la habitación sin haber esperado la repuesta y empezó a correr sin rumbo

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Sakura, juro que te amé, que te amo y que lo haré siempre, pero perdóname. Perdóname por lo que vas a sufrir por mi. Pero juro por mi propia vida que te volveré a ver y que volveremos a estar juntos cuando todo esto termine , lo juro._

_** It's not like you didn't know that No es como si tu no lo supieras**_

_****_

I said I love you and Dije que te amo y

I swear I still do Y juro que aún lo hago

"_**How you remind me" Nickelback**_

*******************

-Nos vemos mañana- despidió el profesor Ayanami a sus alumnos

-Hasta mañana profesor- respondieron correctamente los jóvenes

El profesor sonrió, tomo su maletín, y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se volvía a despedir con la mano.

-Vaya, que día mas emocionante.

-¿Eso crees Melanie?- preguntó Sakura mientras tomaba su mochila y se disponía a salir del aula

-Si- respondió mientras agitaba su cabeza a coro con su respuesta y también agarraba su mochila.

-Yo no lo creo- se quejó Mei Ling- Mi primo está desaparecido, y no tenemos idea de donde puede estar. Aparte que hoy va a llamar nuestra tía para lo que según ella dice "verificar los sucesos del día" y siempre habla con Shaoran ¿Qué voy hacer?

-Bueno, miremos el lado positivo- dijo Tomoyo mientras salían del aula como últimas, mientras bajaban las escaleras- Li, es una persona fuerte, no creo que nada malo le haya pasado y …

-¡Por supuesto que mi primo es fuerte!- dijo Mei Ling, como diciendo que también apoya a su compañera.

-Claro que es fuerte- siguió con una gota en la cabeza- Y, según Melanie, si se fue por voluntad propia debe de estar bien y seguro que pronto va a estar con nosotros.

-O también cabe la posibilidad de que lo hayan chantajeado- comentó Sakura

-Tampoco hay mirar siempre a las malas opciones- dijo Melanie –Una pregunta, ¿él tiene teléfono celular?

Sakura, Tomoyo y Mei Ling asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Ya lo llamaron?

Ok. Pregunta estúpida. Se supone que eran las mejores amigas y que sabían que tenía un teléfono y no se les ocurrió llamarlo. Y viene Melanie, con esa pregunta y las tira a todas al suelo.

La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura que sacó su celular para llamarlo y ser atendida por ….. la contestadora. De poco sirvió la llamada, solo para aumentar las sospechas de que algo malo le había sucedido.

-¿Y?- preguntaron todas, ansiosas de respuestas

-Nada- respondió tristemente Sakura- me atendió el buzón de voz.

Todas suspiraron, incluso Melanie que ni lo conocía. ¿Qué podían hacer?

-Li- llamó Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa Daidouji?

-Es una pregunta nada mas, ¿están solos o con Wei?

-Por suerte, estamos solos. No me quiero ni imaginar el problema que se hubiera armado si Wei estuviera aquí. Pero igual creo que va a venir dentro de unos días.

Bien, con eso ganaban algo más de tiempo. De repente a Sakura, se le ocurrió una idea que acto segurito se arrepintió de haberla dicho.

-¿Y si llamamos a Kero o a Yue para que sienta su aura porque ellos…- Sakura recibió las miradas de Tomoyo y Mei Ling y se dio cuenta del problema que tenía con Melanie.

Pero Melanie no tenía cara de desconcertada o perdida si no que hizo lo último que se puede esperar. Juntó sus manos y los ojos se le iluminaron.

-¡¿Ustedes también creen en el aura?!

Listo. Todas cayeron al suelo.

-¡En serio, respondan!

Una por una, se fueron levantando y se dieron cuenta que entre esta caída y la otra, posiblemente se habían hecho algún que otro moretón.¿Cuantas veces Melanie, las iba a hacer caer? Tenían un mal presentimiento respecto a eso. Recobrándose después del asombro, la primera en responder fue Mei Ling.

-¿Y como es que sabes de eso?- preguntó Mei Ling

-¿Eso es un si?- preguntó esperanzada Melanie

-¡Solo responde!- grito Mei Ling, perdiendo la paciencia

-No tienes por que gritarle Mei Ling- comentó Tomoyo

-Naaa, no pasa nada- sacándole importancia con un gesto con la mano y sonriendo- Es que me alegro que alguien mas crea en eso. Y aparte, yo se de auras porque puedo sentir de la persona que quiero.

-¡¿Entonces tienes magia?!- preguntó asombradamente Sakura

-No se si se podría decir magia, pero supongo que si- dijo sonriente como siempre

-¡Que bueno!- comentó Tomoyo- ¡Entonces nos puedes ayudar!

-Claro- casi gritó, con esa sonrisa tan característicamente suya, pero por primera vez ya no la tenia en su cara- Pero para encontrarlo, necesito algo suyo, como para captar su forma. ¿Entienden?

-Claro- respondió Tomoyo- Entonces vamos a la casa de Li ¿no?

-Por supuesto- dijo Mei Ling al fin con una sonrisa en su cara- Vamos a casa y asi Melanie nos ayuda. ¿Sabes que? Cuando te ví por primera vez, pensé que eras medio rarita, pero eres una gran amiga- termino con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

-Gra… gracias- agradeció Melanie con una gota en su cabeza

Estaban a punto de salir hacia a la casa de los Li cuando…

-¡Esperen!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Nos queda mas cerca mi casa. Así tendremos más tiempo para buscar.

Melanie miraba la situación con los ojos semicerrados y sospechando…

-¿En serio?¿Que tienes de Shaoran?- preguntó la muy asombrada Mei Ling

-Em… este …. un osito- murmuró con la cara roja.

-SON NOVIOS- saltó de la nada Melanie con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

¿Saben que? Las presentes se cayeron por tercera vez.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden? ¿Acaso en Japón es raro que los novios se regalen cosas?- la chica estaba cada vez mas confundida.

-No.. no es eso-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba- nosotros… em..

-Si están de novios, pero le da vergüenza admitirlo- concluyó Tomoyo- Y no me mires asi porque sabes que es verdad y no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos a la casa de Sakura

-Esos dos son tal para cual- se rió Mei Ling

-Cuando estemos más tranquilas, ya me contaran todo ¿si?- haciendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-¡Obvio!- contestaron Mei Ling y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

Sakura tenía una gota en la cabeza, estas se iban a llevar muy bien.

-¿Y si vamos a casa a buscar el oso?- preguntó Sakura, intentando escapar de la situación.

-Claro, vamos a buscar el osooo- se burló Tomoyo.

Y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura.

"_**Me enamoré de ti" Chayanne **_

_**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**_

_**Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...**_

_**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.**_

_**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**_

_**Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...**_

_**Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de tí"**_

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Podría ser que la hubiera abandonado sin decir palabra alguna? No, el no era esa clase de chicos. El era diferente… mucho más que todos los demas.

_**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...**_

_**eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...**_

_**y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**_

_**¿qué será de mí si no te tengo?**_

Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer. Se los frotó antes de que las demás se dieran cuenta. Shaoran no era así. ¿Cómo pudo pensar así de él? Él era un caballero, uno incluso salido de un sueño, demasiado irreal. Sabía que él estaba bien, así que no tenía que estar triste. Lo esperaria. No importaba cuanto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Como andan tanto tiempo? Yo por aca, de vuelta en mi casa sabiendo que el 8 de marzo empiezo a estudiar.... noooo .... **

**¿Les gusto la sorpresita de las canciones??**

**La primera cancion "How you remind me" de nickelback, que me encanta ese cantante y por si no se dieron cuanta estaba escuchando la canción cuando empece a escribir.**

**La segunda canción "Me enamoré de ti" de Chayanne, que la pasaron por VH1 y justo me inspire.**

**¿Les gustó o no? Solamente le dan al botoncito verde de abajo de review y me mandan su opinión.**

**Dedicatoria especial a Carolina Kinomoto. No tengo tu mail para agradecerte asi que si es que lees esto, gracias por tu review, que cada review me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos**


	4. El sueño

El anochecer se acercaba, todos los jóvenes salían de sus aulas a sus respectivas casas. En el campus se podían escuchar todo tipo conversaciones, discusiones, suspiros y suplicas a los profesores era todo lo que oía a su alrededor, sin embargo, el joven que presenciaba todo esto, solo estaba atento a la conversación de su acompañante.

-En serio, tal vez tendrías que aceptar o al menos escucharlas.

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en eso

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó amablemente su compañero- Además, te distraerías un pocoo…

-Ja ja ja- respondió sarcásticamente, cosa que era muy típico de él- Y si tanto me molestas a mi, ¿Por qué no sales tu, con alguien?

-Porque sabes muy bien que no tengo tiempo entre la universidad y el curso de cocina. No sabes lo que aprendí a cocinar, se trata de un est…

-Ya, ya. Entendí- contestó enojado sabiendo que ya no tendría escapatoria.

-Yo no tengo tiempo, pero tu si.

Ante esto, Touya Kinomoto se quedó sin respuesta alguna. Es decir, no es que fuera gay ni nada, sabía muy bien que le gustaban las mujeres. Pero el porque del no querer una relación amorosa, tenía nombre, Kaho. La verdad es que lo había dejado muy dolido después de que ella se fue, y afortunadamente para él, fueron pocos los que se habían dado cuenta de su cambio de personalidad.

-Ya sabes porque Yukito.

-¡Claro que se!- contestó con su misma sonrisa de siempre- Pero ella es un pasado, algo de lo que te tienes que olvidar.

-Entonces, el gran caballero Yukito- comenzó otra vez con su sarcasmo- ¿me dice que salga con otras chicas para olvidarla?

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pero lo insinuaste.

-Eso es lo que entendiste.

-Ahh, me vas a provocar dolor de cabeza- dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus manos- No es justo que uses conmigo lo que aprendes en tus clases.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…-no encontraba respuesta- porque no es justo y punto.

Yukito solo podía sonreír ante los comentarios de su amigo.

-Está bien, esta bien. Cambiemos de tema. ¿Te gusta el tiempo de hoy?

A Touya le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Em, no. Tú no querías seguir hablando de chicas así que cambié de tema.

Este chico nunca paraba de sorprenderlo.

-Ok, entendí la intención.

-¿Seguimos hablando del tiempo?

Ante estas palabras, Touya se cayó al piso.

-Por favor, dejame elegir el tema la próxima vez- dijo mientras se levantaba

Yukito empezó a reír. Su amigo no iba a cambiar nunca.

El resto del camino, lo hicieron en silencio. Cada uno pensaba en lo que le interesaba. Yukito estaba feliz de que se encontraba en la semana de la comida extranjera y esta vez había tocado España; hoy había aprendido a cocinar estofado de cordero con salsa española y mañana aprendería a cocinar tortilla a la gallega *.

Por su lado, Touya tenía la mente dividida en dos. Una parte meditaba la conversación que había tenido con Yukito, _¿es cierto que no puedo estar con nadie por culpa de Kaho?_ Y, automáticamente, sin pensarlo, se acordó del mocoso, y una gran vena apareció en su frente.

_-¡¿Se puede saber por que mierda me acuerdo del __maldito mocoso cuando __pienso__ en Kaho?!_

Y de repente, supo la respuesta.

_-No, no señor. Ese mocos__o nunca NUNCA se va a llevar al monstruo de mi hermana. Jamás, ella siempre va estar conmigo y yo voy a protegerla de cualquier mocoso que se le acerque._

-Touya, ¡Touya!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Vaya que estas distraído. ¿Es que estabas pensando? ¿En salir con alguna chica?- preguntó Yukito.

-¡No!

-¿Y entonces que era?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Nada. ¿Para que me llamabas?- dijo con su mal genio de siempre.

-Para decirte que ya llegamos a tu casa.

Era cierto. Había llegado a su casa y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta ¿tan ocupado estaba con sus pensamientos anti-cuñados?

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana- empezó a despedirse.

-¿Eh? ¿No te quedas a cenar?- preguntó extrañado. Casi siempre se quedaba a cenar y ya era costumbre.

-Aunque me de pena, no puedo. Tengo que practicar el estofado que aprendí hoy.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y procedió a entrar en su casa. Lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Zapatos, cuatro pares de zapatos de niña. Eso quería decir que su hermanita estaría con tres amigas. Empezó a buscar algún par de hombre, pero no había ninguno.

_-Que suerte. Ningún mocoso cerca. Pero si tres niñas__ de más-_ suspiró

De repente, se escuchó un grito en el piso de arriba y sin pensarlo, subió de una carrera las escaleras. Cuando entró a la habitación de su hermana se encontró con una escena, para nada normal.

-Sakura, ¿Qué..

Las cuatro niñas estaban sentadas, con la espalda bien recta, con las piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa, bien forzada.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa monstruo?

-Eh… nada… no pasa nada hermanito- y empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

Touya sabía que algo pasaba, en realidad sabía exactamente qué pasaba, pero, bueno, mejor dejarlo para otro momento, ahora prefería llevar a cabo su pasatiempo favorito, molestar a su hermanita.

-Monstruo, ya cállate. Con esos gritos que das, eres capaz de despertar a Hitler de su tumba **.

-Mentira- y se preguntó- ¿Quién es Hitler?

Tush. ¿Se puede saber que les enseñan a los chicos de hoy en día?

-Ya mejor monstruo, cállate y vete a estudiar. Seguro que este año repruebas- y sin recibir respuesta alguna se fue de la habitación dejando a una muy enojada Sakura.

-Sakura, ya, tranquilizate. Tampoco es para tanto.

-Melanie, como se nota que no vives con ese… ese- no encontraba palabras para describir a su hermano.

-¡Sakura casi me matas!

-¿Qué?

Efectivamente, casi mata a Kero, su amigo, el guardián de las cartas, el hijo del sol, entre muchos otros nombres con los el se denominaba. Cuando llegaron a su habitación y Kero conoció a Melanie… em si.. Sakura gritó porque al parecer, Melanie ya conocía a Kero ya que "supuestamente" ya sabía de su existencia porque lo había leído en algunos de sus libros en Inglaterra. ¿Curioso no?

-Pero,¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes que Clow era mitad inglés y mitad chino ¿no?

-Si, eso ya lo sabiamos- interrumpió Kero- ¿Pero quien te dio los libros, o quien te habló o algo de las existencias de las cartas Clow y de nosotros?

-Ah, fue mi tutor- respondió alegremente como siempre.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos de golpe

-¡No me digas que conoces a Eriol!- saltó Sakura

-¿Eh?

-Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-No, lo siento Tomoyo.

Bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara. Tampoco era que fuera posible que todo el mundo se conociera.

-Bueno, pero… ¿nos puedes contar como te lo dijo tu tutor?- preguntó Mei Ling

-¿Qué? Ah si.

Que despistada era esta chica…

-Bueno, la historia es así- todos los presentes se acomodaron para escucharla - Yo soy huérfana y un amigo de mi familia se hizo cargo de mi, mi tutor. Aunque siempre tiene cara de culo y de enojado, la verdad es muy bueno. Siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito. Un día el estaba haciendo una de sus tantas investigaciones. Fui a su despacho a ver en que estaba tan concentrado, y noté en uno de sus papeles que tenía algo dibujado, era una carta p…

-¡Una carta!- gritó Kero

-Si me dejan continuar…

-Sisi

-Como iba diciendo, eran muchos bocetos de cartas. Algunas eran muy bonitas y otras- le salió una gotita en la cabeza- no las entendí nada. Pero me contó la misma historia que ustedes saben sobre las cartas, guardianes y todo eso. Pero lo que él estaba investigando y creo que ya sabe, es que hay un nuevo maestro de cartas, o sea tú…- señalo a Sakura y sonrío.

-Vayaaa

-Que raro

-Según el me dice, siempre estuvo buscando eso.

-¿Eso?

-¿El que?

-No se, no se lo pregunté- y sonrió

Golpe de piso, otra vez.

-En serio, eres una chica muy… particular.

-Gracias Kereberos.

-Puedes decirme solo Kero.

Las demás presentes miraban la escena con interés. Había sido un día muuuy raro. Primero, Shaoran había desaparecido; segundo, su compañera nueva podía sentir las auras; tercero, el tutor de esa chica sabía de la existencia de las cartas.

-Entonces, Kero ¿puedes sentir la presencia de Li?

-Ya les dije que no, pero podríamos intentar con Melanie.

Los presentes la miraron.

-¿Y si me dan el oso para probar?

Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba la cama, agarró el oso - _Ojala que sirva- _pensó Sakura, y se lo dio a Melanie.

-A ver, necesito que nos sentemos en un círculo

Todos hicieron lo que les pidió.

-Ahora juntamos las manos y necesito que solamente pensemos en esa persona y coloquemos el oso en el centro.

Hicieron lo pedido y cerraron los ojos.

Cada uno empezó a recordar a Shaoran.

Momentos buenos

Momentos malos

Momentos graciosos

Y, por supuesto, momentos románticos

Melanie pudo vislumbrar cada pensamiento. Sin embargo, no hizo cara alguna. Podía sentir que él era una persona, en especial, muy valiente y ahora entendía que no podría haber abandonado a Sakura. ¿Sentía su aura? Ese era el problema, ya no la sentía. Por más que se esforzó, no pudo. Era como si ya no estuviera en este mundo.

De repente, Sakura sintió como una oscuridad la invadía. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio la dejó muda. La oscuridad la había invadido totalmente, solo se podía ver a ella misma, y ya no veía a las demás chicas. ¿Qué era eso?

_No tengo que desesperarme, no debo. Solo voy empeorar las cosas_

Sintió unos vientos fríos que venían de todas partes. Cada vez, más y más fuertes. Estuvieron a punto de tirarla, pero se mantuvo de pie.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué esta pasando?_

Empezó a sentir presencias muy oscuras. Estas estaban cada vez más cerca y se empezó a desesperar. Nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida.

El causante de todo esto veía todo desde lejos.

_¿De verdad todo esto era necesario?_- pensó tristemente.

La joven ya no aguantó más, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a si misma. Las presencias se acercaban cada vez más, cuando finalmente llegaron hasta ella.

Sin aguantarlo más, Sakura abrió los ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Tanto tiempo querido lector... ¿Donde estara Shaoran? Muchas teorias al respecto ¿no?**

**Aclaremos las dudas:**

***tortilla a la gallega: Aja, ¿por que esta comida? porque me encanta :)**

****Hitler de su tumba: ¿Por que? Honestamente... no se. Jajaja**

**Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a mis beta readers , mejores amigas : Lore y Mari. Gracias por su ayuda y por sus animos.**

**Sin mas, me despido querido lector. **

**Nos leemos**


	5. Estado de shock

Capitulo 5: Estado de shock

_El fr__ío no es nada,_

_El __frío es solamente la ausencia __de__ su calor,_

_La oscuridad no es nada,_

_La oscuridad es la ausencia de su amor_

_El dolor no es nada,_

_El dolor es la ausencia de su alma,_

_La pena no es nada,_

_La pena es la ausencia de su aura_

_El llanto es todo,_

_El llanto es la esperanza en llamada _

_Pero también es la angustia generada_

_Reflexión: Lady Fleur_

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, temerosa de encontrar algún espíritu maligno que intentara atacarla. Pero a medida que los abría, no encontró esa oscuridad que esperaba ver, sino una luz potente que la cegaba. Cuando finalmente se acostumbró a la luz, se encontró con caras conocidas.

-¿Qué… que paso?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Te desmayaste, Sakura- respondió Tomoyo

-¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Alguien mas se desmayó?

-No- respondió Mei Ling- Fue todo muy raro, porque sentimos que nos soltaste las manos y luego… te desmayaste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Todos miraron a Melanie.

-Bueno, la verdad, no estoy muy segura de lo que paso- comentó seriamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes lo que pasó?- gritó Kero- Se supone, que eres tú la que mas sabe sobre el tema, así que, mejor nos dices que ocurrió.

-Kero, no hace falta que te pongas de ese humor con Melanie.

-No pasa nada, Sakura.

-¿Y si mejor nos cuentas lo que sentiste?- preguntó Mei Ling.

Melanie se sentó y se puso seria.

-Bueno, como ya dije antes, no estoy muy segura- ante esto Kero hizo muecas, pero ella no le dio importancia- Al principio, empecé a ver imágenes que me mandaban, y pude sentir como era su aura. Pero luego… -Melanie se detuvo.

-¿Pero luego que?

Melanie suspiró y empezó de nuevo.

-Pude sentir como era su aura sin problemas, pero cuando quise ubicarla… es difícil de explicar… era como si no estuviera en este mundo per…

-¿Qué no estuviera en este mundo?- saltó Mei Ling

-Que… el esté… no puede ser - la mente de Sakura imaginaba lo peor.

-Tranquilas, no quise decir que el estuviera muerto- todos se estremecieron ante la mención de esta palabra- La sensación de su aura era como si no estuviera en **este mundo, **pero que está vivo, lo está**- **aclaró la chica.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Ya somos 3.

Melanie suspiró nuevamente.

_Esto va a ser muy difícil de explicar…._- pensó la joven

-Lo que quiere decir-empezó Kero- es que está vivo, pero no está en este mundo, en otras palabras, que está en otra dimensión.

¿?¿?¿?

Ahora las jóvenes entendían menos.

_¿Qué les enseñan en las escuelas a los jóvenes de hoy?_- pensó el muñeco de felpa.

-Clow una vez me dijo, va, me mencionó la existencia de otros mundos, dimensiones paralelas, donde podríamos encontrar a nuestros _alter egos._

-¿Alter egos?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Son los "otros yo"- explicó Melanie

-¿Entonces mi primo está en otra dimensión?

-Exacto.

Entonces, Sakura se puso a reflexionar. ¿En otra dimensión? ¿Shaoran? Este día se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro… Al parecer Yamazaki no mentía cuando hablaba de esas cosas…

Si Shaoran estaba en otra dimensión, como decían Kero y Melanie, ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Apenas recién, se habían enterado de que existían y no sabía si se podía cruzar hasta otra, y si se podía, ¿Cómo lo hacían?

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo se- se fijó casualmente en el reloj del escritorio- ¡Tengo que irme ya!

-¿Qué pasa Li?

-¡Mi tía va a llamarnos y va a querer hablar con Shaoran!

Todos los presentes pusieron caras de horror

-¿A que hora va a llamar?- preguntó Tomoyo sin perder su compostura

-¡Dentro de 20 minutos! ¡Me voy! – y acto seguido la vieron bajar las escaleras y escuchar el ruido de la puerta al irse.

Las tres chicas y el guardián se quedaron mirando entre si, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

La noche se acercaba a Tomoeda.

La joven se sintió alegre de volver a sentir la conocida brisa del lugar, podía sentir como los recuerdos volvían y los sentimientos se hacían presentes. ¡Que agradable era volver! Que agradable se suponía el volver a ver a sus conocidos, y en especial, a uno muy particular.

-¡Ay! ¡Que bueno que volvimos! ¡Ya lo extrañaba muchisisisisimooo!

El joven a su lado empezó a reír entre dientes.

-¿No te parece que tendrías que empezar a… despegarte un poquito?

La joven sonrió

-Por supuesto, el día en que llegues a sentir lo mínimo de lo que yo siento por él, me despegaré y lo dejaré libre.

El interpelado sonrió, pobre desgraciado. Le faltaba mucho para que lo dejaran en paz.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?- preguntó un tercero

-Hum, buena pregunta, ¿que quieren hacer?

A la joven le salieron estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Vamos a su casa!- respondió esperanzada

-Eso es de muy mala educación; fíjate la hora que es.

-¡Ay! ¡Que aguafiestas que eres!

-¿Por qué no le explicas los motivos, Eriol?

Eriol Hiraguizawa solo pudo sonreír ante la discusión de sus queridos amigos y guardianes, Nakuru Akizuki y Spinel Sun. Siempre era tan divertido verlos discurtir, ellos dos eran tan opuestos… y por eso mismo se complementaban perfectamente.

-Spi tiene razón, es muy tarde para visitar a Kinomoto- El guardián sonrió ante la respuesta- Pero mañana podemos ir a visitarlos- ahora Nakuru le sacaba la lengua al pobre Spinel

-Entonces, esta decidido- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos- mañana vamos a visitar a mi Touya, Spi a Kero y tu a la pequeña Sakura- y terminó con un guiñe de ojos

Eriol sonrió

Suspiros

-Ya se hizo de noche, tengo que irme a casa

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos ante el comentario de su amiga. ¿Tan tarde era? Al parecer, si.

-Sakura, tendríamos que acompañarla a su casa, está muy oscuro- comentó Tomoyo

-Naaa, no se preocupen, puedo irme yo solita

-¿Seguro?

-Si, Kero. No hay problema.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, pero esta noche me quedo a dormir en lo de Sakura.

-En serio, no hay problema.

-Bueno, entonces te acompañamos hasta la puerta. Kero, ¿puedes esperar un rato? Después te traemos la cena

-Sin problemas Sakurita.

Sakura sonrió y junto con Tomoyo, salieron a acompañar a Melanie hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo mientras terminaba de calzarse los zapatos.

-Buenas noches

-Por favor, cuídate Melanie- pidió Tomoyo

La joven solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de sus nuevas amigas, y abandonó la casa.

Tan pronto como salió, se dio cuenta que era una muy hermosa noche de Tomoeda. La noche estaba fresca y la tranquilidad casi era palpable en las calles. Aunque estaba refrescando, Melanie no sintió la necesidad de ponerse su abrigo. Le encantaba sentir la suave brisa sobre su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan tranquila que decidió empezar a caminar más y más rápido, con su andar de bailarina. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de ese humor y eso le provocaba ganas de bailar. Justo cuando iba a saltar un obstáculo… se cayó de cara en un charco de barro.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi?-gimió la joven mientras se levantaba aun sin poder ver debido al barro.

Mientras la joven se levantaba, no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por tres pares de ojos, los cuales estaban sentaditos en la rama de un árbol, viendo con mucho interés la escena.

-¿Por queee?- gimió mientras intentaba sacarse el barro de la cara- El Londres tenía excusa pero ahora…

En un intento de hacer un berrinche, se volvió a caer.

-Hum, parece la típica damisela en apuros- comentó Nakuru mirando de reojo al joven que tenía al lado.

-Eso parece- mientras se reía entre dientes- Voy a "ayudarla" y de paso chusmeo un poco.

-No te olvides de poner la carita de "yo no fuiii"- le recordó Nakuru

Eriol sonrió ante las recomendaciones de su amiga y se bajó silenciosamente del árbol.

-Bueno, a la una, a las dos y a las ¡tres!- intentó levantarse de un golpe, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó. Justo cuando se iba a volver a caer, alguien la agarró de la mano.

Melanie había cerrado sus ojos pensando que volvería a caer, pero cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la mano y la levantaba, abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con la mirada azul.

El chico que había evitado su caída, usaba lentes, pero no por eso dejaba que opacaran sus hermosos ojos azules, y según le pareció los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Su mirada demostraba una cara de preocupación y de amabilidad, pero no era eso lo que sentía. Ja ja ja, conocía a alguien que tenía esa cara. Y si que lo conocía... ella era la única que lo conocía tan bien, como para poder saber cuando le ocultaba algo.

Pero en cuanto la joven fue tocada por aquel chico, tuvo un gran dejavú que la dejó impresionada.

"_Su aura… yo sentí esa aura una vez… pero, ¿De quien?_

Nuestro querido Eriol, por su parte cuando agarró a la chica y la ayudó a voltear para su cara, tuvo que aguantar para no reír en aquel momento. Es decir, su cara se veía muy, pero muy graciosa. Toda su cara cubierta de barro, y lo único que pudo ver con claridad, eran los grandes ojos de color rosa, los cuales mostraban una gran impresión hacia él.

"_Vayaaa, ¿tan lindo le parezco?- _pensó divertido, ajeno de los pensamientos de ella.

-Eh… gra.. gracias- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio

-No hay de que- dijo con esa sonrisa tan típica de él- Pero, ¿no es medio peligroso andar sola a esta hora de la noche'- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué onda que todo el mundo me dice eso?- dijo empezando a enojarse

"_Esto va a ponerse divertido…"_

-No, lo siento. Supongo que no debí preguntartelo- poniendo la famosa carita de "yo no fui".

Melanie se sacudió el barro que todavía tenía en su uniforme. Ni modo, tendría que lavarlo rápido para que mañana estuviera limpio. Su tutor tenía razón, un solo uniforme no le iba a alcanzar, y mas como era ella.

-Naaa- haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano- No es tu culpa. Lo que pasa es no estoy acostumbrada que la gente se preocupe tanto por mi. Soy… medio solitaria.

-¿Solitaria?

-Aja- dijo mientras trataba de sacarse más barro.

Eriol se empezó a preguntar si debía hacer más preguntas. ¿Quedaría raro? Bue, no había nada que perder. Así que…

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó mientras buscaba un pañuelo para dárselo a la joven.

-Vivo con mi tutor, gracias- dijo mientra recibía el pañuelo, pero de pronto se acordó- ¡Huy! ¡Que despistada soy! Me olvidé de presentarme. Mi nombre es Melanie James. Pero puedes decirme Melanie.

-Gusto en conocerte, Melanie. Puedes llamarme Eriol- respondió

-Bueno, ya se me está haciendo tarde. Pero me parece que tu pañuelo termino… algo sucio- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. Si ese pañuelo había sido blanco alguna vez… adiós a ese recuerdo.

-No importa- dijo Eriol mirándolo- Puedes quedártelo.

-Gracias. Nos veremos en otra ocasión- se despidió ella mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

-Adiós, Melanie.

Cuando la joven ya estaba a una buena distancia, se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Eriol.

-¡Eriol! Gracias por no reírte cuando me viste llena de barro- sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Eriol entró en estado de shock.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

¿Cómo pudo leerle la cara si apenas lo había conocido?

Ok. Esta chica debía tener magia o algo raro.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Nakuru mientras aparecía de la nada

-Que interesante- comentó Spi

-Yo diría que es algo más que interesante- comentó el joven- ¿Cómo pudo…?

Se detuvo en la pregunta para ponerse a pensar ¿Acaso había cometido algún error en su cara? No, no hubo ningún error. No es que le importara qué pensara de él; lo que le importaba era el hecho de ser descubierto por una chica que apenas había conocido.

¿Qué tendría aquella chica?

De repente, Nakuru empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Jajajaja- rió mientras se agarraba del estomago para parar de reír- No puedo creer que esa chica te leyó la cara- y siguió riendo.

-Si vamos al caso, yo tampoco- comentó Spi- La verdad, eso fue muuuy raro.

-Todavía no me lo creo- comentó el creador de los presentes.

Nakuru, de a poquito fue parando de reír, hasta que al final dijo:

-Bueno, ya vas a poder averiguar más de ella. ¡Van a ir a la escuela juntos!- comentó alegremente.

Esa idea alegró al joven ojiazul

-Si, es la primera vez que alguien me deja con curiosidad y no me la va a dejar.

Sonrió y empezó el camino hacia su casa.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó la joven mientras se sacaba los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

- Bienvenida- contestó un hombre desde ¿la cocina?

La joven tan pronto se quitó los zapatos, corrió hasta el encuentro del hombre que la esperaba con la cena servida en el comedor.

El hombre que la estaba esperando, la recibió con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que podría haber derretido a cualquier chica que lo viera; pero no a ella. Aquel hombre tenía alrededor de 30 años, pero aparentaba muchos años menos. Su pelo negro y tez blanca daban un hermoso contraste al igual que sus ojos de color violeta. Iba vestido formalmente: una camisa blanca, la cual debió de tener puesta una corbata y un pantalón de vestir negro clásico.

Pero la sonrisa de amabilidad se transformó en burla al ver las ropas de la joven.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo a punto de reírse.

La cara de Melanie se convirtió en una mueca.

-No fue mi culpa- se defendió – Lo que pasa es que estaba ocupada pensando en otra cosa y …- no pudo terminar la frase.

Su interlocutor se acomodó en su asiento y apoyó la cara en su mano.

-Mejor me cuentas como fue que "casualmente" te caíste cuando cenemos. Ahora ve a cambiarte- Le ordenó

-Si, señor- se mofó Melanie, con el típico gesto militar de poner la mano en frente de la cabeza y se fue a cambiar a su habitación.

La chica empezó a correr a través de los pasillos de la casa al estilo victoriana. La casa tenía unas grandes ventanas recubiertas de madera en los bordes, pero a su tutor y a ella les gustaba que estuvieran cubiertas con cortinas bien gruesas, para que la casa, mejor dicho mansión, estuviera fresca. Los pisos eran de madera oscura, que posiblemente podrían ser de un color más claro, de no ser porque siempre estuvieran a oscuras.

En su trayecto a su habitación, de vez en cuando se encontraba una mesita contra la pared, un espejo, un jarrón con flores, alguna que otra estatua, hasta que llegó.

Su habitación consistía en una cama de dos plazas, en la cual le caían telas del techo, donde se juntaban en los bordes. La cama tenía un montón de almohadones, que eran de color blanco, beige, crudo y dorado. El acolchado también era de esos colores y tenía una forma bien "esponjosa" que te invitaba a acostarte y no despertarte en un buen rato.

El resto de la habitación tenía un escritorio en una esquina junto a unos grandes ventanales, que como el resto de la casa, también tenían sus cortinas, pero estas no eran de color oscuro, sino que iban a juego con la cama. Los demás muebles eran, un tocador y dos mesitas de luz, cada una a un costado de la cama y todos de la misma gama.

Melanie solamente se dirigió a una habitación contigua, que tenía dos puertas blancas. Bien, aquella habitación era su armario. Este armario no tenía los colores claros y tranquilos de su habitación, sino que tenía las paredes de color rojo fuerte pero apenas se veían porque en las mismas estaban las perchas llenas de ropa. Montones de cajones, montones de perchas con ropa, pero solo tenía tres pares de zapatos ¿Si tenía tanta ropa, por que tan pocos zapatos? Fácil, porque le encantaban esos tres y le combinaban con toda su ropa. Y para rematar la descripción del armario, en el centro había un juego de sillones de cuero, de color blanco con almohadones rojos y negros.

La chica se limitó a buscar en alguno de sus cajones su pijama y después sus pantuflas. Y se empezó a preguntar:

"_¿Qué hago? Si me baño ahora la comida se va a enfriar y Thomas se va a enojar_, _pero tampoco puedo ir sucia…"_

Y de repente, su estomago con un sonoro rugido fue la respuesta. Le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Mejor me lavo lo que pueda ahora, como la cena, y después me doy un baño.

Y dicho esto se fue al baño a lavarse y a cambiarse. Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió derechito al comedor.

-¡Ya era hora!- comentó su tutor

-Tampoco tardé tanto- se defendió mientras ponía cara de cachorrito degollado y se sentaba.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a comer. Digo, si todavía se puede comer porque como te tardaste tanto… - dijo con malicia

-¡A ver que cocinaste!- y se fijó en la cena.

¿Esto era una broma? Cuando le dijo que era un día especial, porque iba a empezar la escuela y como dijo que él iba a cocinar, un acto que solo vio dos veces en toda su vida, pensó que sería algo más… más… ¿elaborado?

Thomas James, con solo ver su cara se empezó a reír.

-¿Hamburguesas?- preguntó- ¿Esa es la tan especial cena que ibas a preparar?

-Que preparé – corrigió

¬¬ Vaya cena especial…

-Que conste, que la hamburguesa es completa- comentó- Tiene lechuga, huevo, tomate, queso, jamón y atún.

Melanie observaba la hamburguesa y se dio cuenta de algo…

-¿Y la carne?

O.O

Thomas pasó de reírse a quedar estático. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar la carne?

Ahora era el turno de Melanie de empezar a reír.

-Ok, mejor llamamos a un delivery ¿si?

-Jajajajajaja. Si, va a ser mejor- respondió entre risas

Thomas suspiró. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?- preguntó mientras marcaba el número

-Lasaña

-¿Lasaña?

-Si, de c-a-r-n-e- se burló Melanie

A su interlocutor le salió una gota en la cabeza. Entonces, pidió lasaña para dos y una coca-cola grande. El pedido estaría listo en 35 minutos, quedaba tiempo para hablar.

-¿Bueno, que tenías que contarme?

* * *

Mei Ling estaba sentada en el sillón del departamento. Hacía poco había terminado de hablar con su tía. Pero estaba inmóvil. No creía las cosas que le había dicho.

¿Lo que le dijo era cierto?

_La joven corría por las calles de Tomoeda, sabiendo que se le estaba agotando el tiempo. En cualquier momento su tía iba a llamar e iba querer hablar con su hijo y ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué su hijo se había escapado de la escuela y no sabían donde estaba?_

_Ja, buena excusa._

_Llegó a los departamentos. Cuando recuperó el aire, buscó la llave de la puerta delantera y la abrió. Cruzó a toda velocidad el hall y se subió en el ascensor hasta el último piso. Que gracioso es cuando pides que el tiempo se detenga, vas más rápido que nunca .La puerta se abrió y se encaminó hacia su departamento._

_Tan pronto como entró cerró la puerta con llave. Luego, fue hacia el teléfono a revisar si alguien __había llamado__. Nadie, todavía. Según lo que le había dicho su tía, faltaba diez minutos para llamarla. Intentando relajarse, fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida y también despeinada. Abrió el agua para arreglarse, ¿para que? Cerró la canilla, volvió a mirarse al espejo e intentar serenarse. Pero nada de eso sirvió porque el teléfono empezó a sonar._

_Mei Ling se paralizó. El teléfono sonaba. Su tía se iba a preocupar más si no atendía. Armada de valor, decidió atenderlo._

_-¿Ho… hola?_

_-¿Qué pasó que tardaste tanto en atender?- preguntó fríamente _

_-Lo.. lo siento. Estaba en el baño._

_-Ese no es el caso- la reprendió- Es necesario que hagas tus maletas y tomes un vuelo de vuelta._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida_

_-Tus padres han aprobado que vayas a un internado en Hong Kong. Está ubicado a cinco horas desde la casa. Empezarás pasado mañana._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…?_

_-Porque así lo han dictaminado tus padres. Mandamos a Wei para que te vaya a buscar. Estará en el departamento en una hora. Mañana vendrán. Tomarán el vuelo a las 8:00. Espero que tengas todo arreglado para entonces._

_-Si, tía. Tengo algo que decirle- tomó valor para continuar- Shaoran…_

_-Si lo que tratabas de decirme era que Shaoran se había ido esta mañana, es por que yo lo mandé llamar- Mei Ling estaba muda- No tuvo tiempo de avisar. Pero me decepciona que no me hayas llamado para haberme avisado de que Shaoran hubiera desaparecido._

_-Yo.. yo- Mei Ling no encontraba que decir_

_-Ahora no importa. Te esperamos mañana- y colgó_

Todavía no podía creer que Shaoran no había desaparecido, que se fue por voluntad propia y sin avisar. Bueno, no tan voluntad propia porque su mama lo mandó llamar, mucho mejor obedecerla que otra cosa… Le dio escalofríos de solo pensar que pasaría si no hacía lo que le pedía su tía.

Se fijó en el reloj de la cocina. Hace media hora había hablado con su tía, media hora faltaba para que llegara Wei. Se fue hacia donde estaba el teléfono, marco los números y espero que la atendieran.

-_¿Hola?-_

-Kinomoto, tengo que decirte algo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Perdon, perdón, perdón; Lady Fleur se disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar. No es excusa pero lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que mi inspiración andaba por el piso... Pero como recompensa, este capitulo es más largo, como se dieron cuenta. **

**Y la gran pregunta es ... ¿donde está Shaoran? O mejor dicho donde anduvo porque ... ¡Este el último capitulo de cuando eran chicos! Aja,como leyeron, a partitr del próximo capitulo, ya van a ser más grandes ¿De que edad? Mas o menos 17 años**

**¿Saben que? Ni siquiera mis betas saben donde anda Shaoran ... (tecnicamente tengo a una de mis betas desaparecida) Pronto van a saber ** **donde andaba, paciencia querido lector**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-Pechochale17**

**-Carolina Kinomoto**

**-ViiAnnEy**

**-Luz de Angel**

**Dedicaciónes a :**

**Luz de Angel: gracias por tu review, de verdad me das animos para seguir escribiendo y si me queres seguir mandando más, no problem.**

**My Beta Reader M.: Gracias por tu ayuda y paciencia con los capitulos**

**Antes de irme, ¿Ven el botón verde de ahí abajo? Bueno, les agradecería un montón que me manden un review, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones.**

**Sin mas, me despido**

**Nos leemos **


	6. Reserva Ecologica Gaia

El amanecer comenzó a hacer su aparición sobre la hermosa y tranquila Tomoeda.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar suavemente a través de la ventana de la habitación, iluminando cada uno de los objetos en ella. La joven empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, siendo despertada por la luz del sol. Se quedó pensando lo bonito que sería quedarse unos minutos más en la cama, pero ya era suficiente. Ya era prácticamente adulta y tenía responsabilidades, una de ellas era despertarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

Se fue sentando de a poco en la cama, estiró los brazos y bostezó. Se frotó los ojos y empezó a buscar a su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Kero?

-Aquí estoy, Sakura.

La interpretada, todavía algo dormida, giró la cabeza en busca de su querido amigo con forma de muñeco de felpa. Cuando al fin lo vio, sonrió. Kero tenía una cara de felicidad como la de los niños en la mañana de navidad. También se había dado cuenta que en la espalda tenía una mini-mochila de color azul

-¿Y esa mochila?

-¿Cómo que para que? Aquí llevo el Ipod, algunos dulces y por supuesto mi mantita.

-Por supuesto -contestó la joven- pero, ¿para que la mantita? Si vas a dormir conmigo…

-¿En serio?- preguntó el muñeco de felpa con estrellitas en los ojos

-Claro

-Mejor, a si saco la manta y pongo más dulces- terminó de decir esto y se metió en su cajón a buscarlos.

A la joven le salió una gotita en la cabeza. Vaya, su amigo de la infancia no cambiaba más. Y pensar que creyó que se puso contento porque lo iba a dejar dormir con ella… que se le va a hacer.

-Bueno, mientras terminas de rehacer tu equipaje, yo me voy preparar- dicho esto se levanto de la cama.

-Ok, no olvides de traerme algo rico para desayunar.

Sakura le sonrió y salió de la habitación con la ropa bajo el brazo hacia el baño.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Fue hacia la ducha y abrió la canilla. Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se metió.

¡Como habían cambiado las cosas estos años!

Eriol había vuelto.

Se hizo una nueva amiga que tenía poderes espirituales.

Los papas de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo se habían separado.

Yamazaki y Chiharu estaban de novios.

Spi y Kero eran buenos amigos.

Su hermano estaba en una pasantía en otro país.

Yukito también lo acompañaba.

Y…

No, no iba a volver a pensar en eso. Ya bastante había sufrido. Cerró la canilla, se envolvió en una toalla y salió de la ducha.

Mientras se arreglaba se empezó a preguntar

_-¿Por qué pienso en aquel día y en él?_

Hace años que se prometió no volver a pensar en él. Ya bastante se tuvo que aguantar que se fuera sin decir nada. Pero eso es lo que le dijeron a Mei Ling, ¿era posible que le hubieran mentido? Pero ¿Qué habrían ganado con mentirle? Solo había una respuesta: nada. Pero si vamos al caso Mei Ling tampoco se comunicó con ella todos estos años. Alguna vez pensó en la mínima posibilidad de que le estuvieran ocultando algo, pero ahora que lo volvía a pensar, era una estupidez.

Pero, Kero siempre decía que las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable.

¿Por alguna razón volvió a recordar aquel día?

Sin que se diera cuenta, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar, se limpió nuevamente la cara. ¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse llorar? Ya era suficiente. Se repuso y salió del baño.

-Buen día, papá- saludó entrando al comedor. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono así que seguramente no la había escuchado.

Se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que se desocupara.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó sobresaltando a su padre. Al parecer no había notado que estaba allí.

-Era tu hermano. Dice que se va a quedar allá para poder ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Su padre suspiró y prendió el televisor. Estaba la CNN. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_El país de Chile, fue sacudido en la madrugada del pasado 27 de febrero por un sismo que alcanzó los 8,5 de la escala de Richter. El sismo afectó desde la V hasta la IX región del país. Se han sentido consecuencias de temblores en los países limítrofes como Bolivia y Argentina. Hasta ahora se han reportado más de 800 muertos. _

_El epicentro se ha reportado a 500 kilómetros de la capital y en el país de Argentina, especialmente en la provincia de Salta se han sentido fuertes temblores, los cuales han terminado con la vida de dos personas, una de ellas con un niño de 8 años._

_El sismo también ha dado a pensar a los especialistas de que haya un posible Tsunami en la isla de Hawai. También recordemos que el terremoto de Valdivia de 1960 arrasó con la ciudad…_

Sakura no quiso seguir escuchando y apagó el televisor.

-No te preocupes, hija. Todo va a salir bien- dijo su padre tratando de tranquilizarla.

La joven tardó en responder.

-Si, todo va a estar bien. Además con lo terco que es mi hermano, va a ser de mucha ayuda- dijo sonriendo ante las últimas palabras.

Fujikata también sonrió y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Melanie estaba terminando de dar los últimos retoques a su equipaje en su habitación. Estaba terriblemente contenta, porque hacia mucho que no viajaba con la escuela, y a parte, esta era la primera vez que iba de camping.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó su tutor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si- contestó con su habitual alegría.

Tan pronto Thomas escuchó la respuesta, entró y se paró al lado de ella.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Aja

-Por si acaso, repasemos lo elemental- comentó

-¿Por queee?

Thomas la miró. ¡Como había cambiado desde que llegaron a Tomoeda! Antes había sido una niña muy alegre, tal vez demasiado llegando al punto de ser hiperactiva, siempre cantando en las mañanas, siempre tratando de ayudar a cualquier persona que se lo pidiera, siempre tan inocente, tan despistada, tan infantil, siempre siempre… Y ahora con sus 17 años, prácticamente la misma, solo que se había transformado en una persona responsable y también había dejado atrás su torpeza.

Melanie notó la cara de nostalgia de su querido tutor y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, voy a sacar muchas fotos y así no te pierdes de nada.

-No me preocupo de perderme de nada- dijo él, intentando buscar algo de aire entre semejante abrazo de oso- Me preocupa que **tú** te pierdas por el medio del bosque- y terminó con esa sonrisa de burla tan típica de él.

La joven al esperarse una frase bonita de parte de su tutor, infló sus cachetes de enojo ante su respuesta. Thomas no cambiaría jamás…

-No me pongas esa cara- dijo librándose de su abrazo

Melanie seguía enojada y muda.

-Mejor nos vamos yendo que si no se van a ir sin ti….

Algo dentro del cerebro de Melanie hizo click.

-¡NOOOOOO!- soltó un grito que lo dejo medio sordo- ¡A que esperas!, vamos.

Melanie agarró su equipaje y salió a toda carrera hacia la puerta dejando algo de polvo tras ella. Thomas, por su parte miró la escena tranquilamente, les quedaba tiempo de sobra, y más considerando que iban en auto.

-Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero…- suspiró- La verdad crecen muy rápido

Sonrió ante sus palabras, agarró las llaves y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

El viento soplaba suavemente sobre las colinas verdes, las flores empezaban a hacer su aparición acompañadas de esa suave brisa primaveral. El paisaje inmensamente verde, se perdía en el horizonte. La calma del lugar era prácticamente palpable. La paz y tranquilidad se encontraban allí también acompañando cada uno de los sonidos de aquel lugar. ¡Imposible no perderse en aquel mar verde de basto con sus historias! Pero para nuestros amigos presentes no había tiempo para eso. Tal vez algún día, y ese día tendría que ser dentro de mucho…

-¡Wow! ¡Que paisaje tan verde!- exclamó uno

-¿Y si nos damos una siestecita en aquel roble?- comentó otro más preguntándole a un tercero.

Ambos, el primero y el segundo lo miraron. Inevitablemente sonrió.

-Hoy no- uno refunfuñó ante su respuesta y el otro ya esperaba la respuesta, así que no dijo nada.

La verdad tenía unas ganas de echarse a dormir una siesta por ahí, hacía mucho que no descansaba como debía pero había otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Aunque una suave brisa corrió nuevamente, y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos. ¡Que lindo se sentía! Parecía que por solo esos momentos podía ser una persona sin obligaciones, sin tener que hablar formalmente, sin responsabilidades, solamente un chico normal como lo sería cualquiera de su edad. Inevitablemente, la brisa se fue a hacer soñar a otro y no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos.

"_**The Call" Regina Spektor**_

_**It started out as a feeling (Comezó como un sentimiento)  
Which then grew into a hope (Que después se convirtió en una esperanza)  
Which then turned into a quiet thought (Que después se convirtió en un pensamiento tranquilo)  
Which then turned into a quiet word (Que después se convirtió en una palabra tranquila)**_

-Bueno, vendremos otro día- respondió el que había refunfuñado.

El joven que dijo lo anterior debía de tener acerca de 18 años. Su pelo dorado como el sol y sus ojos del color del caramelo derretido lo hacían irresistible. Como la mayoría de los de su edad tenía aquel aire de despreocupado y el de que se las sabía todas. Era bastante alto, vestido como cualquier adolescente lo haría y como característica principal, cara de dormido.

_**And then that word grew louder and louder (Y entonces esa palabra creció más y más fuerte)  
'Til it was a battle cry (Hasta que se convirtió en un grito de batalla)  
I'll come back (Voy a volver)  
When you call me**__** (Cuando me llames)  
No need to say goodbye (No hay necesidad de decir adios)**_

-¿Saben que? Yo ya había venido a este lugar- comentó uno.

-¿A si?- preguntó el que había sido describido.

-Ajá. Cuando vivía en este mundo, hice un viaje de estudios con la escuela por Oriente.

-¡Ay! Mi queridito Alexandre vino con la escuela cuando era un bebitoo- y acto seguido

Saltó hacia los cachetes del mencionado para apretujarlos hasta el dolor y agonía del otro.

Alexandre era un joven de ojos grises y pelo negro. Muy describido por su amigo al cual le encantaba molestarlo en cuanto pudiera, como una persona … traga, ¿Por qué? Porque según él, se tragaba los libros. No se destacaba en los deportes pero tampoco era tan malo. Aunque hay que admitir que es un joven apuesto, no tenía éxito con las mujeres, no porque fuera tímido, si no porque no se daba cuenta de que las chicas lo buscaban y nunca le interesó.

-¡Ya basta Angelo!

-Tampoco es para que te enojes, Shaoran - dijo mientras soltaba a su amigo Alexandre y le sacaba la lengua al otro.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró

-En serio, no hay ni una mínima relación entre tu nombre y tu.

-No te pongas malhumorado, así nunca vas a conseguir novia- dijo a modo de broma y provocando un sonrojo por parte del otro.

-Eso no me importa ahora.

La verdad, cualquiera que lo viera no creería que no tenía novia. Es decir, si de joven había sido encantador, ahora esa palabra no servía. Había que admitir que en el lapso de estos años, se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Tanto sus ojos y pelo de color chocolate, su ceño fruncido, y su cuerpo bien desarrollado, lo convertían en un joven irresistible. Su personalidad innata de lider siempre era presente, al igual que su amabilidad, aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista.

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Angelo

-Ni idea, ¿Shaoran?

-Mmm, bueno, según lo que hemos averiguado, el sujeto se encuentra en esta zona…

-¿Cómo se llama esto?- interrumpió el rubio

Como odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

-Estamos en una reserva ecológica que se llama Gaia. Ahora si me dejan seguir- y lanzó una mirada fulminante a su amigo como para que se callara- El sujeto se encuentra en esta reserva intentando esconderlo, aunque no tenemos forma de saber como es su aspecto, siempre podemos sentirlo por su aura. ¿Alguna duda?

Los demás presentes negaron con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

-Entonces,el plan es averiguar quien es tipo, encontrarlo, y buscar lo que es nuestro ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Bah, va a ser muy fácil. No tiene gracia.

Shaoran lo pensó detenidamente, tenía razón.

-¡hey!, miren a lo lejos- dijo Alexandre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Miren, un autobús escolar- dijo esforzandose por leer el nombre de la escuela, sin resultados- Pero no puedo leer de donde son.

-Ahora si va a ser divertido.

El joven castaño miró a su amigo, ¡era como un niño! Bueno, la verdad tenía razón. Iba a ser divertido. Pero en un esfuerzo de leer la letra del autobús, lo consiguió., a la vez que le helaba la sangre.

¿Era posible?


	7. El encuentro

_**Capitulo 7 : "El encuentro"**_

-¡Wow! Chicos, miren lo verde que es este lugar. Nunca había estado en un lugar asi- comentó la joven asombrada por el paisaje.

-Tienes razón Sakura- opinó Tomoyo apareciendose al lado de su amiga- Y eso que yo he viajado mucho.

-Cierto, cierto- comentó Melanie- ¿No les parece lindo alejarse de la ciudad a un lugar tan tranquilo?- la joven terminó de decir esto y cerrando los ojos aspiró con fuerza el aire puro de las montañas.

Nuestra joven protagonista sonrió ante los comentarios de sus amigas. Les tenía que dar la razón, ¡que bien se sentía irse un fin de semana (aunque fuera con la escuela) a una reserva a descansar y relajarse con la naturaleza! Por tres días no iba a tener que preocuparse por exámenes, trabajos prácticos, orales o cualquier cosa relacionada con la

escuela que mantenía su tiempo ocupado.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar, causando que ella cerrara los ojos para aspirarla y disfrutarla sin saber que esa misma brisa había provocado el mismo efecto en un joven.

-Señoritas- llamó el profesor- Ya tendrán tiempo para disfrutar y llenarse los pulmones del aire de montaña hasta que les de neumonía, pero ahora todos tienen que ayudar a organizar el campamento.

-¡Ya vamos profesor!- respondió Melanie llendo a su encuentro.

Pero la joven de ojos verdes no había escuchado el llamado de su superior.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

Sakura abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-No, no es nada, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-No se como explicarlo, siento como si...- dijo intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía- Es como si algo estuviera por pasar…

-¿Algo malo?- preguntó su amiga empezando a preocuparse.

-No, no - respondió tratando de tranquilizarla- No es nada de que preocuparse ¿Sabes qué? seguro son imaginaciones mías.

La ojiazul la miró a los ojos.

-¿Segura?

-Bueno... a ti no te puedo mentir- dijo reuniendo fuerzas- Sabes muy bien que desde que…- no podía pronunciar su nombre- desde que él se fue, quedé mal. Y la verdad en mucho tiempo no pensé en él, pero hoy, simplemente lo recordé.

-Sakura...

-No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. ¿Y si mejor vamos a ayudar con los demás?- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

Tomoyo sabía que su amiga no estaba bien, pero prefirió dejarla pasar, era mejor no atosigarla con preguntas.

-Si, mejor vamos.

Los jóvenes procedentes de la Secundaria Superior de Tomoeda empezaron a desempacar, llevando su equipaje al sitio donde ubicarían sus carpas. Había mucho ajetreo por el lugar; lo cual no concordaba con aquella pacifica reserva. Había más de uno que no sabía cómo armar su carpa, algún que otro tropezaba con una rama no vista, alguien que se quejaba porque se le había olvidado algo... las típicas cosas de campamento.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por tres pares de ojos, los cuales miraban todo el campamento graciosamente.

-¡Pero mira lo que son!- se reía Angelo- Ni si quieran saben como armar una carpa. No aguantarían una semana solos.

-Mira aquella chica- dijo Alexandre- está gritando porque se olvidó su Ipod, como no mire por donde...- ya era tarde, la chica que lloraba por lo olvidado terminó en el piso-

-Ahora sí va a tener motivos para llorar.

-No seas tan malo Angelo- lo retó su amigo castaño.

- Y pensar que nosotros tuvimos que sobrevivir un mes sin nada...-comentó Alexandre- ¿Se acuerdan?

Ante esta pregunta, al rubio se le volvieron las memorias súbitamente.

-¡¿Que si me acuerdo?!- comentó exasperado- Todavía tengo las marcas de cuando me caí por aquel acantilado.

Su amigo de ojos grises estalló en risas.

-¿Como te pudiste caer?- preguntó entre risas- Estabas muy lejos como para que lo encontraras y cayeras.

-No es gracioso- dijo defendiéndose y sacando la lengua, en un gesto típico de él.

-¡¿Que no es gracioso?! La mejor parte fue cuando caíste en aquellos cactus.

-No me caí en ningún cactus- dijo defendiéndose, nuevamente- yy… Shaoran no se está riendo.

Alexandre paró de reír ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Shaoran nunca se ríe de nada.

-¿Y tu que piensas, Shaoran?

_**"You're beautiful" James Blunt**_

_**My life is brilliant (My vida es brillante)**_

_**My love is pure (Mi amor es puro)**_

_**I saw an angel (Vi un angel)**_

_**Of that I'm sure (De eso estoy seguro**_)

Pero el castaño no escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos. Por casualidad, o como decía un viejo amigo suyo, inevitablemente, la volvió a ver.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful (Eres hermosa, eres hermosa)**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true (Eres hermosa, es verdad)**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place, (Vi tu cara en una muchedumbre)**_

_**And I don't know what to do, (Y no se que hacer)**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you. (Porque nunca estaré contigo)**_

Ya no era la misma que recordaba. De niña había sido realmente encantadora y graciosa, pero con el paso de los años, se había convertido en la joven más hermosa que había visto. Sus delicadas curvas, sólo eran superadas por sus ojos, que en aquel momento parecían dos enormes esmeraldas combinadas con su preciosa sonrisa.

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face, (Debe de haber un angel sonriendo en su cara)**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you (Cuando ella pensó que yo estaría contigo)**_

_**But it's time to face the truth, (Pero es hora de enfrentar la verdad)**_

_**I will never be with you (Nunca estaré contigo)**_

"_**You're beautiful" James Blunt**_

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Por qué tuvo que verla justo ahora? ¿Por qué tuvo que verla y enamorarse otra vez de ella como la primera vez?

-¿Shaoran?

Recién ahora, el joven se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo habían estado llamado preocupados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada.

Pero sus amigos no se tragaron esa mentira.

-¿Es ella verdad?- aventuró Alexandre.

El silencio de su amigo les dio la respuesta.

Los tres se mantuvieron callados bastante rato hasta que alguien se decidió a hablar.

-Supongo que tengo suerte de no haberme enamorado- suspiró el rubio

Más silencio.

-No se si es suerte, pero creo que de ese modo sufriríamos menos- comentó el castaño.

-Al igual que ellas.

-¿Por que dices eso Alex?- preguntó el rubio, perdido.

-Porque no sabemos si vamos a estar vivos a fines del año que viene.

Silencio

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Si?

-Y, ¿no te gustaría siquiera estar este tiempo que estamos aquí, con ella?

El castaño suspiró y tardó en responder.

-No, la verdad, no

-¡¿Por?!- gritó el rubio.

Shaoran sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Y si me quedo con ella y no quiero volver?- siguió ante el silencio de sus amigos-

Aparte, después de todos estos años, ¿que podría decirle?

-Tienes razón.

Los años habían pasado, pero sus sentimientos seguían iguales. ¿Qué podría hacer el joven ahora? Por supuesto que le encantaría volver y estar con ella, como cualquier adolescente haría; pero no podía abandonar las obligaciones que tenía. Mucha gente dependía de él, demasiada según el joven. No los podía decepcionar volviendo a su mundo natal y tirando por la borda todo el entrenamiento de estos años.

Y si recordamos, habían venido a este mundo para recuperar algo que se les había sido robado.

De repente, rompiendo el ambiente tenso de aquel lugar, el rubio empezó a reír.

-¿Y qué le pasa a este ahora?- preguntó el de ojos claros.

- Que esta conversación se puso cursi- dijo entre risas haciendo que sus dos amigos también rieran.

Mejor era reír y disfrutar de lo que aquello podría haberse llamado vacaciones, mejor era olvidarse de sus obligaciones por un momento.

Ya suficiente tenían con su vida diaria.

Mejor era descansar un momento.

* * *

-¡Chicos! Lo han hecho muy bien. Pueden tomarse un descanso hasta la cena- gritó el profesor.

Los jóvenes se habían pasado gran parte de la tarde organizando el campamento. Después de alrededor de tres horas, luego de tantos esfuerzos, habían conseguido levantar el campamento. Lo que restaba antes de que oscureciera era preparar los sacos de dormir junto a sus equipajes y ponerse a hacer la cena.

Sakura se levantó ante el permiso de su profesor y se estiró. ¡Que tarde tan pesada! La verdad es que había tenido problemas para levantar su carpa con las demás chicas, pero justo aparecieron Eriol y Yamazaki para ayudarlas. La joven empezó a caminar de vuelta a su carpita, tal vez se podría acostar un rato antes de cenar. Llegó al lugar donde ésta estaba, pero cuando se fue a meter se dio cuenta que la carpa estaba muy cerca del bosque, eso la asustó un poco pero igual se metió adentro. Estaba abriendo su saco de dormir cuando llegaron sus dos compañeras de carpa.

-¡Pero que cosa!- comentó la de ojos rosáceos- Te dejamos sola un minuto y ya te venís a acostar- y terminó con esa risa tan característica suya.

-Tengo sueñito- comentó en su defensa a la vez que hacía un puchero.

-Bueno, me haces lugar que yo también me quiero acostar- y acto seguido se acomodó en su saco de dormir al lado de Sakura.

La joven de ojos verdes la miró y sonrió. La conocía desde sexto grado y no había cambiado para nada.

Su pelo negro casi tan largo como el de su amiga Tomoyo, a veces recogido, suelto, atado, en trenzas… Sus ojos rosas seguramente era lo que más se destacaba de ella. Siempre con aquella alegría, con aquel entusiasmo algo caprichoso. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar cuando se lo pedían, con aquella risa. En cuanto al resto de su físico, ¿Qué se podía decir? Tenía un físico envidiable, pero tampoco exagerado. Algo extraño de ella era que nunca había tenido novio, bueno… si vamos al caso ninguna de las tres había tenido.

En lo que respecta a la castaña, sólo hubo uno. Y a ese mismo chico nunca lo había vuelto

a ver.

-Chicas no se duerman mucho, que dentro de poco cenamos.

-Relax, take it easy* - dijo Melanie entre sueños, citando una de sus canciones favoritas.

-¿No vas a descansar un rato, Tomoyo?

-No, pero me voy a sentar aquí para hacer compañía.

Mientras se sentaba, Sakura observo a su amiga.

La joven de ojos azules tampoco había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció. Lo único que cambió era su cuerpo del de una niña al de una mujer. Su aspecto también era prácticamente el mismo. Aquel hermoso pelo de color negro increíblemente largo que colgaba por su espalda, haciendo un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve y sus profundos ojos de color azul. Seguramente lo que más le gustaba de su amiga era su personalidad tan calmada y en especial, el que ayudaba a todo el mundo sin prejuicios, al igual que Melanie.

Volvió a sonreír ante las maravillosas amigas que tenía.

-¿Y Kero?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Ah. Estuvo toda la tarde dando vueltas por el bosque y ahora está durmiendo.

-¿Qué estuvo haciendo?

-No tengo ni idea. Cuando volvió estaba algo raro y se fue derechito a dormir- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Seguro que fue porque hace mucho que no venía en un viaje con la escuela- dijo Tomoyo entre risas.

-Tal vez fue eso- dijo Sakura también acompañándola en sus risas.

Tomoyo empezó a observar el interior de la carpa. Y notó algo, ¿cómico?

-Sakura- llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿Te das cuenta que somos tres, en una carpa de seis?- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Sakura empezó a observar bien la carpa y se dio cuenta. ¡Que tenían espacio extra!

De repente escucharon al profesor que los llamaba a todos.

-¿Y si despertamos a Melanie?

Ambas miraron a la chica. Sakura nunca había conocido a una chica con la facilidad de dormirse tan profundamente, incluso era peor que ella.

-Que empiece Misión Imposible IV- dijo Sakura haciendo reir a su amiga.

La cena consistió en que todos los jóvenes hicieran una fogata y se sentaran alrededor mientras que comían un guisado cocinado por una de las profesoras que había ido al viaje con ellos, al que, por supuesto, casi todo el mundo había ayudado a hacer. Se tiene que admitir que la cena estuvo muy rica además de entretenida.

Mientras cenaban, chistes eran contados por los jóvenes, cuentos e historias de terror también. Y como no, llegó la hora de que Eriol Hiraguizawa empezara a contar sus grandes y famosas historias fantásticas de las cuales solo una persona presense te las creia. Tampoco no podìa faltar su compañero de invenciones, Takashi Yamazaki, ayudando en el ambiente. Era más que obvio que esas eran inventadas, pero eran muy buenas para pasar el rato.

-Y es por eso porque a los vampiros se les dice vampiros-concluyó Eriol

-Pero falta aclarar que vampiro viene "Vampirouskis" , el cual era un señor de Transilvania al que le encantaba beber pintura roja porque asi era era el color del pelo de la joven de la que se había enamorado- terminó con un suspiro de enamorado, provocando lo mismo en el público femenino y risas contenidas en el masculino.

-¡Bueno, ya es hora de dormir!

Pero todo el mundo comenzó a quejarse.

-¿Profesor?- llamó Naoko

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos contar alguna historia de terror?- suplicó con estrellas en los ojos. Todo el mundo la empezó a apoyar, excepto por nuestra protagonista.

Por suerte, sus dos mejores amigas no se habían olvidado de su horrible terror a este género y empezaron a calmarla con lo que ella aceptó a contar la historia.

-Yo se una- comentó un hombre salido de la nada.

¿Cómo era ese hombre? Debía de tener alrededor de 40 años, de ojos oscuros al igual que su pelo. Tenía una buena musculatura porque al vivir por aquellos bosques sin tecnología alguna de alguna forma te obliga a hacer más ejercicio de lo común. Su forma de hablar impulsaba a tenerle miedo y respeto a la vez, como si hubiera pasado por algo que le hubiera dejado una gran marca, y no físicamente hablando.

-Oh- comentó con una sonrisa el dueño de aquel lugar y el que les había alquilado el terreno- Él es Hideki Arigosawa, es el único médico de este pueblo. Doc, estos son los chicos de la escuela que te hablé.

El interpretado no saludó, solamente los miró.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna oposición en que cuente alguna historia de terror?

Nadie contestó, asi que empezó a relatar la historia.

-todo empezó hace tres años, mientras aún cursaba el colegio, tenía 18 años y estaba frecuentemente inmerso en depresiones irracionales y sin fundamento (típico adolescente). Trataba de encontrar algo de paz, armonía para mi vida y sencillamente no podía o no quería hacerlo, muy dentro de mí había algo que creaba conflictos internos bastante graves que a menudo, estallaban en grandes acontecimientos de rebeldía con mis padres o peleas noche, sumido en una soledad extrema, llegué a mi casa y como de costumbre eché llave a mi cuarto; cerré las cortinas y puse algo de rock a muy alto volumen (esto me relajaba) y empecé a gritar como loco y a lanzar puñetazos a la , me senté al filo de mi cama y encendí la lámpara de noche. De pronto me sobrecogió una tristeza terrible y pronto empecé a llorar. Muchos hechos tristes acompañaron mi vida, y la muerte para mí jamás fue ajena, pues en varias ocasiones mis seres queridos han muerto frente a mis ojos y a veces, sin siquiera poder despedirme de estaba llorando y reprochando muchas cosas a Dios, se abrió la puerta y un hombre esbelto vestido de negro, con el rostro cubierto entró y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por qué lloras si ya sabes que tu vida apesta y que nadie te quiere?, estas solo y vacío-

Dijo el hombre con voz brusca y bastante gruesa.

-¡Déjame en paz, por qué has venido a atormentarme más de lo que ya estoy, pretendes acaso volverme loco, aléjate de mi!- Le respondí.

-No es necesario que te ofusques, he venido a livianar tu carga, sólo necesito que me entregues todos tus sentimientos, todo tu corazón; a cambio yo te daré la fortaleza que necesitas para dejar de sufrir y para enfrentarte a cualquiera que pretenda hacerte daño.

Dijo suavemente el hombre.

Estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo (sin razón alguna) que no tomé muy en serio las palabras de aquel sujeto y cansado de escucharlo, apresuradamente dije:Bien, Bien, he escuchado suficiente y no me interesa seguir escuchando, vete de mi vida!!El sujeto con tono burlón me dijo: He niño! Y que dices de mi propuesta aceptas o no?Estaba yo demasiado confundido y enojado que poco recordaba en ese momento lo que había expuesto aquel acuerdo, si eso quieres para dejarme tranquilo, haz lo que te plazca!!Sonriendo me dijo: No te arrepentirás te lo apuesto, ya nos vimos antes, nos veremos después. Y tal como vino se fue...De repente me desperté recostado boca arriba en mi cama, las cortinas cerradas y la radio encendida; pensé que todo había sido un sueño y no tomé en cuenta el algunas semanas y en el transcurso, mi carácter y genio empezaron a cambiar... Muchas veces hice llorar a mi madre por la manera en que la insultaba, tuve peleas de puños con mi hermano e incluso, disfrutaba haciendo infelices a las personas,

especialmente a las mujeres.

Tan divinas las mujeres!! Inocentes, cándidas y dóciles, esperando desde pequeñas a su príncipe azul; soñando con su primer beso de amor. JAJA... en ese entonces eso me parecía una estupidez y me alegraba tanto destrozar las ilusiones de muchas jovencitas que ciegamente confiaban en mis palabras de poeta que soy un chico simpático y de buen convencimiento de palabra, me dediqué a enamorar a muchachas para luego destrozar sus ilusiones con maldades (no detallaré esto para que las damas lectoras no se ofendan). Para ser preciso, nunca me interesó meramente el sexo en esas relaciones (rara vez ocurrió), mas bien, mi afán era el conseguir su confianza, su amor, que me cuenten sus sueños, expectativas y todo aquello que hace que el alma se mantenga tarde llegué a mi casa un viernes luego del colegio, mi madre me recibió con una sonrisa y me preguntó cómo iba en el colegio; sin razón alguna me molesté con ella y le propicié una sarta de insultos que lo único que recuerdo era verla llorar. MI hermano, presenciando el suceso quiso detenerme mas de un puñetazo lo aparté de mi. Lo golpeé con tal fuerza que salió despedido unos 4 metros (sin ser yo una persona robusta) y riéndome a carcajadas me iba retirando hacia mi cuarto, cuando mirándome él a los ojos me dijo: ¡Eres un monstruo!

En ese momento no sé que pasó pero algo reaccionó dentro de mi y empecé a llorar, pedí disculpas porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo (y en realidad no me había dado cuenta de mi comportamiento sino hasta ese día) y abrazando a mi madre y a mi hermano continué llorando como un bebé.

De regreso a mi cuarto, me quedé dormido y al despertar había una figura (que yo conocía muy bien) que estaba escondida entre las sombras de la pared y del clóset. Pero esta vez, su aparición fue espeluznante; sus ojos eran rojos y su sonrisa estaba marcada por dientes afilados cubiertos de sangre (al menos a mí me pareció sangre).Sonriendo me dijo: Buen trabajo, eres un excelente chico, escogí bien, seguro no me recuerdas?; te diré que nos vimos antes, hace mucho, yacías en tu cuarto dormido; si bien recuerdo tenías 5años cuando mi aliento te despertó y te asustaste tanto al verme que del miedo olvidaste todo este tiempo aquel suceso. Soy Belcebú y esta vez eres mío y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá detener el avance de tu mal; tu corazón está corrompido, es mío y ningún sentimiento de amor cabe en é ese momento me invadió el pánico y recordé todo ese acontecimiento, y era verdad, a los 5 años de edad lo vi, y nadie creyó en mis palabras, nadie quiso escuchar a un niño de 5 años asustado, que mojaba la cama desde que a menudo era visitado por entes del infierno; que dormía abrazando sus peluches esperando que aquel león de felpa asustase al demonio, esperando que un ángel llegase a salvarme...¡Dios cuánto lloraba por las noches mientras veía sombras danzar en la oscuridad!Muerto de miedo cerré mis ojos y corrí hacia la puerta, el demonio se adelanto y se puso enfrente y me dijo: A donde vas?? Mira el sitio que he predestinado para ti mi buen ó sus brazos y de pronto desaparecieron las paredes y miré la aridez del infierno (pues estaba tan seco y desierto), su cielo oscuro iluminado por las flamas de sus cráteres y fuego salía de entre las grietas del suelo. No se de donde saqué fe y dije: Por favor Dios ayúdame a salir de aquí...De pronto pude ver la perilla de la puerta de mi dormitorio y de milagro pude salir y mientras corría hacia la sala de mi casa, escuchaba en mi interior una risa macabra y una voz que decía: Vivo en ti, soy lo que tu eres hoy; soy tu pesadilla y sabes qué: ¡No estás dormido!Toda esa semana estuvo de pie en mi dormitorio y era yo dominado por la oscuridad que tomé costumbre de verlo a menudo; mientras dormía y al despertar. Mas con el primer rayo de luz que alumbraba la penumbra donde se hallaba, el demonio desaparecía...

Era un lunes cuando salí desesperado a buscar un poco de refugio espiritual, encontré una iglesia y hablé con el cura, el escuchó mi relato y juntos rezamos para liberar mi alma; de hecho pedimos una forma para evitar que mi corazón pierda completamente su capacidad de í algo aliviado, mas al llegar a mi casa, él seguía ahí.

Me dijo: Vengo por ti y hoy vendrás respondí: No puedes puesto que aún mi corazón no es tuyo... Sonriendo me dijo: ¡Muchacho listo! No juegues conmigo porque morirías. Y se alejó, no lo vi por un mes más o día siguiente, estaba en el colegio, durante el receso fui a comprar un refresco y al darme la vuelta, me encontré con una chica tan hermosa, quedando preso inmediatamente de sus ojos.

Pronto me gané su amistad y luego fuimos novios; llegué a quererla mucho, mas la felicidad no me duró.Habían momentos que sentía mi corazón explotar en una desesperación terrible, vivía un conflicto interno como si las ganas de vivir y amar se batieran en lucha tremenda con el mal y el demonio en persona...Desesperado, enojado y a veces con ganas de suicidarme, busqué ayuda con un ministro religioso que, luego de varias sesiones de liberación pudo ayudarme a sacar el mal de mi alma (no fue un exorcismo pues no estaba poseído sino más bien oprimido por el demonio). Durante un mes más o menos escapé de morir varias veces, incluso casi muero atropellado por un taxi y forzosamente me vi inmerso en una pelea en la que perdí a mi mejor amigo...Las razones de esto me fueron explicadas, el demonio si no tiene un pacto de sangre como constancia de que el alma de una persona le fue ofrecida, no puede actuar directamente para apoderarse de ella, sino que hace lo posible para hacer que esa persona muera...

Afortunadamente no le ofrecí mi sangre esa noche, Belcebú es buen negociante, pero a veces se equivoca. Otra ventaja fue que pude enamorarme y así evitar que mi corazón pierda su capacidad de sentir, amé a esta chica demasiado, tanto que el amor fue más grande que el odio sembrado; gracias a ella y a ese amor que despertó en mí, puedo seguir sintiendo. - finalizando el relato

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Sin ninguna palabra más, todo el mudo se fue a dormir

* * *

Que grande que estaba la luna aquella noche.

Solamente podía pensar en eso.

Dicen que la Luna lo ve todo¿ Era posible ? ¿En aquella noche?

"_**Night of the hunter" 30 Seconds to Mars.**_

_**I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak (Yo estaba colgado de un arbol hecho de lenguas de los debiles)**_

_** The branches were bones of liars and thieves (Las ramas eran huesos de mentirosos y ladrones)**_

_**Rise up above it, high up above and see (Levantate por encima de ella, y mira)**_

Todo estaba en calma, hace ya mucho que la fogata se había terminado. Puede que estuviera en calma, pero no hay que olvidar que las apariencias engañan. Aquello solo era la calma antes de la tempestad. Esa noche no iba ser una normal.

Se podía sentir algo en el aire, algo que iba a pasar. Algo que quedaría para la historia, al menos para ellos.

El reloj marcó las tres en punto. Perfecto.

_**Pray to your god, open your heart (Ora a tu Dios, abre tu corazon)**_

_**Whatever you do, be afraid of the dark (Hagas lo que hagas, ten miedo a la oscuridad)**_

_**Cover your eyes, the devil inside (Cubre tus ojos, el demonio adentro)**_

_**One night of the hunter (Una noche del cazador)**_

_**One day I will get revenge (Un día voy a tomar venganza)**_

_**One night to remember (Una noche para recordar)**_

_**One day it'll all just end (Un día todo va a terminar)**_

"_**The night of the hunter" 30 Seconds to Mars**_

Ahora lo podía ver bien claro, podía sentir su presencia. Sonrió de placer. Sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Viajó mentalmente hasta donde estaba, lo sabia, sabia que se encontraba asustado.

Sabia muy bien que lo iban a atrapar, lo podía sentir y estaba pidiendo piedad. Ja, no había misericordia para el, no esta noche. No había tiempo que perder.

Abrió los ojos y les comunicó donde se encontraba.

Ahora todos podían saber exactamente donde estaba.

-Iré yo- comentó uno.

Nadie se puso en su contra. Todo sería mucho más fácil si fueran juntos, pero eso no tenía nada de diversión ¿o si?

Corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas. Toda su vida había sido entrenado para esto. Pero ni siquiera era escuchado por los animales de aquel bosque, iba demasiado rápido y sigiloso. El perfecto depredador. Todo a su alrededor pasaba muy rápido, sonreia de placer. Ya faltaba menos. Podía sentirlo.

Llegó al lugar. Pero lo que vió lo dejó sin habla.

Un cadáver.

Estaba en el suelo, degollado.

¿Cómo era posible?

Esto lo dejó sin habla. No por el hecho de que había un cadáver, sino porque alguien había llegado antes que el.

Se agachó a examinar el cuerpo sin vida. Por lo que pudo observar, no llevaba ni cinco minutos muerto. Eso lo enfureció mas de lo que estaba. ¿Se podía saber como alguien lo habría encontrado antes que él? ¿Acaso era alguien que estaba de su lado? Imposible, ya se lo hubieran comunicado. Entonces, ir a ese lugar fue inútil?. No… alguien se había enterado de lo que llevaba y por eso lo mató.

Y de repente, se dio cuenta.

No estaba.

**to mystikó ti̱s ta mátia tou**, no estaba.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ya estaban a su lado.

-Se lo llevaron- afirmó uno

Muchos sentimientos se cruzaron por las caras de los presentes, pero a uno se le iluminaron los ojos, tal vez…

Cerró los ojos, tal vez lo pudiera sentir, volver en el pasado y averiguar quien fue. Comenzó a intentarlo, sentía que se deslizaba todo a su alrededor, sentía los gritos alguien.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Os lo suplico!- gritaba un hombre de rodillas desesperadamente.

-**Den éleos gia af̱toús pou prosválloun**- contestó otro con un gruñido

El hombre estaba aterrorizado, sabía muy bien que este era el fin de su vida, tal vez, si suplicaba lo suficiente, podría seguir viviendo.

- Haré cualquier cosa que usted quiere que haga- pidió desesperadamente, sonriendo de locura.

-**Apoláf̱ste telef̱taíes stigmés sas, échei milí̱sei kai tha tous tha prépei na ti̱roúnta** - responde otro con una sonrisa diabólica y sin más remordimientos, el que hablaba, alzó su mano en dirección del que pedía clemencia, arrebatándole la vida del peor modo posible.

El que volvió al pasado, intento ver la cara del asesino, pero en el momento que intentó hacerlo, sintió un dolor profundamente intenso el pecho obligándolo a volver a su tiempo sin saber al menos el rostro del asesino. Los que estaban a su lado vieron lo que trató de hacer, se habían dado cuenta que alguien había hecho un hechizo para que no descubrieran quien era.

Este era el fin. Alguien más se lo había llevado, y ni siquiera sentía quien era.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ya sabían muy bien lo que tendrían que hacer. Esto era una fortuna desafortunada.

Ya sabemos quien nos puede ayudar

La tensión en el aire estaba muy presente.

Los allí reunidos se miraron entre si. Sabían muy bien que solamente uno lo podría hacer. Y esa misma persona, tomo aire como si así tomara fuerza y dio un paso adelante en la dirección donde se encontraba esa persona. Era momento de enfrentar su pasado, era momento de vencer los miedos reprimidos. Ya no era un niño, era casi un hombre.

-Yo iré a ver a la Maestra de Cartas- dijo Shaoran

* * *

Se despertó. O mejor dicho, lo despertaron.

¿Se puede saber que había pasado? Alguien había muerto, o mejor dicho asesinado. Lo que lo despertó no fue un grito de dolor o semejante, sino que … la forma en que murió. Es algo díficil de explicar. Fue como si algo le hubiera extraido el alma.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No se podía quedar tranquilo, no en estas condiciones. Sabía que algo muy oscuro se avecinaba, si es que ya no estaba en el lugar.

Con sumo cuidado, se vistió apropiadamente sin despertar a su compañero y se fue a investigar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

¿Justo ahora tenía que ser?

Intento volver a dormirse dándose vuelta en su saco de dormir, pero ni modo. Se iba a tener que levantar. Así que lentamente, abrió su saco, se abrigó y salió de su carpa, cuidando de que sus amigas no se despertaran.

Estaba tan dormida que casi se cae cuando abrió la cremallera de la carpa. Pero el frío de la noche la dejó bien despierta. A ver… ¿Dónde estaba el baño? Miro en varias direcciones buscándolo y empezando a desesperarse, hasta que finalmente lo encontró y se fue corriendo hasta el lugar.

Definitivamente no hay nada peor que levantarse a las tres de la mañana y sumado a que tienes que ir al baño. Menuda noche.

Salió del lugar relajada, ya podría volver a dormir o tal vez no…

Se quedó quieta.

"_**Reencuentro" Sober**_

_**Se cruzan las miradas,**_

_**Se intercambia, **_

_**El gesto perdido,**_

_**Júbilo de emociones,**_

_**Renacen de nuevo**_

_**Hoy aquí**_

_**Para siempre los dos **_

_**Nada por ti, Nada por mi**_

_**Al fin veo tu cara**_

_**Refleja el destello de la luz,que nunca se apagó en mi.**_

No podía ser.

Después de tantos años, no podía ser… Debía de estar soñando, esto no era posible, si seguro que estaba soñando.

_**Contigo aprendí soñar como tú... **_

_**por ti cambiaré...**_

La quedó mirando, ¿estaba bien que la hubiera venido a ver? Es decir, seguramente ella ni siquiera se acordaría de él, y en caso de que lo hiciera seguramente ya lo habría olvidado. Exacto, no había que ilusionarse.

Dicen que las cosas se cumplen con desearlas con fuerzas ¿sería posible?

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la joven. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, y taparse la boca con la mano. Aquella historia de terror seguro que le hizo perder la cordura. Lo que estaba pasando no era posible.

_**Enlazo frases,**_

_**que no tienen... **_

_**sentido alguno, ni razón.**_

_** Comento cosas...**_

_** que ocurrieron y olvido otras... **_

_**sin ahora,lo pasado...**_

_** está hiriendo, nuestras mentes...**_

_**Hurgando...**_

_** en los recuerdos, imposibles de olvidar **_

-No- gimió él. Podría soportar de todo, podía soportar mil espadas atravesando su cuerpo, infinitas noches durmiendo en el frío de la oscuridad, irse al mismísimo infierno, soportaría todo eso, con tal de no verla sufrir y más, por su culpa.

Shaoran dio un paso hacia adelante, indeciso de que hacer. En el camino de encontrarla, estuvo pensando que podría decirle, pero mientras más excusas encontraba, más estúpidas parecían. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¿ Le iba a decir un hola después de tantos años como si nada, y pedirle su ayuda?

Mientras él estaba quieto sin saber que hacer, Sakura estaba llorando, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Había vuelto, eso era lo único que importaba. Puede que no la quisiera, puede que ni la recordara, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, no ahora que lo había vuelto a ver. Asi que, sin dudarlo un segundo más, corrió y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Contigo aprendí,**_

_** a soñar como tú...**_

_** Contigo aprendí, **_

_**a soñar como tú**_

_**...por ti cambiaré... **_

El joven castaño se quedó mudo de la sorpresa ante el abrazo de ella. ¿Era posible que tambien hubiera esperado el momento como ella? Casi desfalleciendo de felicidad, le devolvió el abrazo con todo el amor del mundo.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo en silencio, disfrutando de dulce sabor del reencuentro, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó dejando la pregunta al aire sabiendo muy bien de que hablaba.

Shaoran sintió que le sacaban el corazón del pecho y se lo estrujaban en el mismo lugar.

-Sakura, ¡Juro que nunca quise irme!- casi gritó apartándola un poco para mirarla a la cara- De verdad, se que no puedo pedirte esto pero, por favor confia en mi- dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos.

La joven vio la ferocidad de sus palabras en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. No, él no era así.

-Shh- dijo intentando callarlo suavemente, para apaciguar su angustia- Eso no importa ahora. Lo que de verdad importa ahora es que estás aquí, conmigo.- terminó ella acariciando su mejilla con su mano, provocando un rubor en él.

Era ahora o nunca.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas románticas, pero la ocasión lo requería.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Solos, los dos. En aquella noche tan especial. Con la luna brillando encima de ellos, como una señal.

Poco a poco, se empieza a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Solo faltaba la respuesta de ella, la que quiso que sucediera. Ya podían sentir la respiraron del otro. Estaban tan cerca, prácticamente se rozaban los labios cuando…

Una luz iluminó todo el lugar, provocando que los dos jóvenes enamorados se sobresaltaran y miraran la fuente de luz. Era muy blanca, demasiado potente que los obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando por fin terminó, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo asustada

Shaoran sabía exactamente lo que había sido.

-**échei prokalései**- comentó inconscientemente.

La joven a su lado lo miró extrañamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar que había pasado, que se encontraba que él la había tirado al piso. Cerró los ojos a causa del impacto y cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba encima de ella , protegiéndola. ¿Se puede saber que estaba pasando? Cuando el joven decidió levantarse, soltó un gemido de dolor. Sakura no entendía el porque, si la caida no había sido tan fuerte, pero se dio cuenta de que algo lo había golpeado, algo que iba en dirección a ella.

-¡Shaoran, Shaoran!- llamó ella- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó angustiada.

-No te preocupes- al parecer ya se había recuperado del golpe sorpresa.

Todo había empezado, tal y como dijo la profecía.

La cuenta regresiva empezó su marcha atrás.

Sus días estaban contados, justamente en el momento que se volvió a encontrar con su amor. Pero no estaba perdido, no, todavía no.

Aún le quedaba pelear, pelear por el destino de todos

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Perdoon , perdooon , perdoooooon. Lady Fleur no sabe como hacer para que la perdonen. Se que tardé muchisimo, con muchisimo quiero decir añares. Lo que pkasa es que no tenía mi notebook, y luego que empecé con los estudios, me bombardearon con examenes. SE que no es escusa pero lo siento muchisimo.**

***Relax, take it easy: seguramente sabrán de esta cancion, cantada por el cantante Mika, una de mis favoritas en mi opinión, llamada como bien dice "Relax, take it easy"**

**Mucha gente me pregunto... ¡¿que son esas letras raras?!**

**Ajá, a Lady Fleur le encanta el suspenso, asi que tienen tarea. La tarea es averiguar en que idioma están hablando y que dice... O.o... pero lo bueno de esto que hay ... RECOMPENSA... ¡?... quiero decir que si averiguan en que hablan y que dice, responderé una única pregunta al que me lo diga , y estaré forzada a responder (ni mis betas saben en que idioma hablan asi que... TODO EL MUNDO JUEGA.**

**Canciones:**

**"You're beautiful" de James Blunt. ¿Quien no conoce esa cancion? Estaba buscando canciones para poner, y esa me pareció perfecta.**

**"The night of the Hunter" de 30 Seconds to Mars, se referia a nuestro personaje Angelo, O.o, si señores y señoras, el rubio tiene un lado oscuro, seguro que al principio pensaron que era un vampiro no?**

**"Reencuentro" de Sober? Ni conocia esta canción, fue descubierta por mi Beta M. Que en mi opinión es perfecta para el momento no?  
**

**Dedicaciones y agradecimientos:**

**Luz de angel: continue la historia tal y como prometi ;) espero que me mandes tu review.**

**Carolina Kinomoto: Siento muchisimo haberte hecho esperar tanto, y espero tus reviews como siempre**.

**SatsuTohsaka: Lo se, es muy confusa la historia (-.-) ni siquiera se como va a terminar. Espero que me mandes tambien tu review**.

**Sakura por shaoran: muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, si no leiste lo anterior, espero tambien la review.**

**Caro0paz: estoy contentisima de que te guste mi historia, y tambien te pido la review**.

**Betas: Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me dan**.

**Si me olvido de alguien LO SIENTO, no lo hice queriendo. Ya saben, le dan al botoncito verde de ahi abajo y me mandan su opinion (si quieren saber que hago, se fijan en mi perfil o me siguen en Twitter)  
**

**Sin mas, me despido, nos leeemos  
**


	8. ¿Estas conmigo?

Capitulo 8: "¿Estas conmigo?"

Es tremendamente increíble como tu vida puede cambiar en un día o en menos, apenas minutos o solamente segundos. ¿Por qué será que cuando queremos que pase rápido el tiempo, parece que nunca va a terminar y cuando rogamos que nunca se acabe, se esfuma como un incendio en el bosque cuando empieza a llover?

Y mas importante, ¿Qué está primero, el deber con tu gente, la cual siempre te ha educado y preparado para lo que estas pasando ahora, o el deber contigo mismo?

Todos han pasado por decisiones difíciles, al menos alguna vez en toda su vida. Y con esta reflexión, uno se empieza a preguntar, ¿Qué pasaría si abandonaras todo y escaparas de lo que te presiona, al menos una vez?

Pero claro, las obligaciones están por algo, siempre habrá alguien por debajo de nosotros que dependa de nuestras decisiones, al menos alguna persona habrá.

Cada persona, en toda su vida, va a tener momentos en los que va a tener que comportarse con sangre fría, le guste o no, por ejemplo cuando una profesora tiene que ponerle baja nota a un alumno cuando sabe que siempre estudia, es más, el que más se esfuerza en las clases; pero siempre tiene la esperanza de que levante esa nota. Pero ese mismo alumno decidió no estudiar por diferentes motivos. Nuestras decisiones siempre van a tener beneficios, y consecuencias.

Pero hay una gran diferencia entre obligaciones:

Si son obligaciones que directamente asumiste, sin poder alguno de denegarlas, como el ejemplo del único hijo varón de un rey, se podría llegar a decir que estaría bien desear escaparse de todo por un corto periodo de tiempo, como podría ser un día

Pero si las obligaciones… ¡que palabra tan odiosa, "pero"!… uno las aceptó conscientemente y sabiendo lo que eso conllevaría, es como una sentencia de muerte. Es decir, tú lo has aceptado, tú te haces cargo.

Por muy duro que sean esas palabras, sabes muy bien que son ciertas.

Aquí viene una pregunta muy importante, tal vez una de las más importantes de la historia. ¿Está bien que sólo un niño de doce años, asuma las responsabilidades de lo que sería un rey? ¿Y si a esto le sumamos que sepa que tal vez sólo le queden alrededor de seis años de vida? ¿Y aunque consiga superar esas pocas expectativas de vida, estaría atado con todas las responsabilidades que implicaría un rey?

Mucha gente, se lo ha preguntado a lo largo de los años que han visto crecer a Shaoran Li.

Ya sabían que ese niño no era un niño normal. Ya de por si, criado desde su más temprana infancia para asumir las responsabilidades como jefe de familia, pero tal vez esto ya era demasiado, esto era como mandarlo a ejecutar; como si el tiempo que tarda en escuchar su nombre e ir hacia donde está el verdugo fueran los años de vida que le quedaban.

Esto sin duda sería esperado de un hombre con edad adulta, pero no de un niño. Lo que le estaba por venir, era, es, y será injusto.

Y al ser un niño, necesita a sus padres a su lado. Lastimosamente, había perdido a su padre a una edad muy temprana, haciendo que su madre se hiciera cargo de todas las obligaciones de su Clan, y que pasara a cuidado de un buen tutor, que lo llegaría a querer como un hijo. Y aunque su madre no tuviera tantas obligaciones, era muy distante con él.

¡Cuantas noches de tormento habrá tenido pidiendo a alguien, que lo anime, que lo apoye o que este con él! Como ya dije era un niño y necesitaba, al menos, a su madre ¿eso es pedir mucho? Obviamente había gente que lo felicitaba por todos su logros, y claro que él también se sentía bien con eso, pero, ¿y si al medio de la noche le entraban dudas de si podría lograr su objetivo y necesitaba a alguien? Y como ya has sospechado, en esas noches, tenía que tragarse sus lágrimas y sus miedos, porque no tenía a nadie.

Un gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad.

A todo este temor hay que sumarle a que no podía salir de los terrenos donde lo educaban. Aunque tengan miles de hectáreas de prados donde correr, lagos donde nadar, o el edificio donde jugar y con muchas personas a su entera disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, para él, todo estaba vacío como si estuviera en un gran agujero negro.

Si le hubieran dado un deseo, uno piensa que hubiera pedido libertad, pero el hubiera pedido a alguien que estuviera a su lado.

Y de esta forma, conoció a otras personas que estaban pasando por lo mismo. Todos habían aceptado voluntariamente esas obligaciones, todos tenían más o menos la misma edad, y todos estaban solos en ese nuevo mundo. Así que obviamente terminaron haciéndose amigos, unos más que otros, pero todos juntos.

¿Adivinan con quién se congenió mejor? Exacto. Con el gran fiestero de Angelo y el gran dedicado Alexandre. A diferencia de los demás chicos, ellos eran los únicos, excepto por otra chica, que no tenían padres o que como en el caso de Shaoran, sólo se comunicaban con ellos para saber si estaban cumpliendo con todas sus obligaciones.

Tan diferentes los tres y a la vez tan unidos.

Todos aquellos jóvenes, por así decirlo, estaban tan solos, pero al menos se tenían a ellos, porque nadie más podría entender por lo que ellos estaban pasando. Muchos ajenos a lo que pasaban, solían decir _te entiendo_, pero eso sólo los enfurecía, porque no, nadie podía sentirlo, porque aquello era el mismo infierno disfrazado de salvación.

Pero auque estuvieran todos juntos, repito, estaban solos, muy solos y eso los hizo madurar demasiado rápido, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

También se dice, que, todo esta por algún motivo; que las cosas no suceden porque si o como comúnmente, se dice, por casualidad. Entonces si todo tiene un motivo, ¿Por qué viven?

Aquellos jóvenes, todos, al menos alguna vez habrán pensado, que por culpa de su ascendiente, heredaron ese poder, y por eso estaban ellos ahí, obligados a tener el mismo futuro que tuvieron ellos, el de una vida entera a prepararse a una guerra de la que seguramente no sobrevivirían. Y también uno puede llegar a preguntarse, ¿De dónde sacaban la fuerza para seguir adelante?

Como ya mencioné anteriormente, eran como una clase de reyes, todavía no estaban oficialmente en el cargo, pero estaban en el camino, eso si sobrevivían a la guerra que estaba por venir. Pero para prepararse para ser reyes y reinas, ¿Qué hace a un rey? Fácil. Su pueblo. Entonces su fuerza la sacaban de su pruebo. Porque cuando Shaoran llegó a aquel nuevo mundo, lo llevaron a que conociera parte del pueblo que debería gobernar y que ellos lo conocieran a el también. Cuando todo el sequito hacía lugar para que pudieran ver a quién los gobernaría, no se rieron, ni se burlaron, ni tampoco se decepcionaron como harían en nuestro mundo, sino que lo miraron con esperanza. Porque aquel, al ser un pueblo mágico, tenían sus mentes más abiertas y sabían que él no era un niño normal, era alguien excepcional, se notaba en su mirada. Alguien en quien podrían confiar, entonces puede que todavía no fuera coronado como rey, pero para ellos ya lo era, ellos mismos lo habían hecho. Y aparte de los entrenamientos físicos, mentales y mágicos que tenían, también se encargaban en una parte de la gobernación del pueblo y en todos estos años se notó una gran mejoría.

Y esa cuenta regresiva estaba acercándose a su final, estaban en la parte de subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con el verdugo.

Algo muy importante que hay que contar es que, cada uno de ellos poseía un objeto que llevaban colgado en su cuello, que había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a ellos, para ayudarlos en su batalla. A penas tendría el tamaño de una piedrita pero, tal poder tenía que los ayudaba a enfrentar sus miedos y en cierta parte a concentrar su poder.

Y precisamente por eso estaban en este mundo, de vuelta después de tantos años, para buscar lo que se les había sido robado. Que en su idioma antiguo, el **griego,** le decían** to mystikó ti_s ta mátia tou*, **lo que traducido a nuestro idioma sería; _el secreto de sus ojos._ Porque esta poderosa gema, sólo reaccionaba a su verdadero dueño, es decir, cuando estaban en contacto los ojos del dueño empezaban a brillar del color ésta, muy intensamente. ¿Pero cómo era posible que la hubieran robado? Porque esa gema todavía no había encontrado a su dueño. Porque a todos estos jóvenes, digamos, que inevitablemente, despertaron sus poderes, o los obligaron a despertar, como en el caso de Shaoran. O sabían donde se encontraban, porque los habían seguido de generación en generación por todas las dimensiones y los prepararon sin que se dieran cuenta para despertar su poder y luego darles la gema. Pero más importante, esa piedra tenía un inmenso poder, el cual solo se despertaría el día de la batalla. Todavía faltaban tres personas para que "despertaran" y tener su piedra.

Pero mientras una de las gemas estaba siendo trasladada hacia un lugar más seguro, interceptaron al sequito que la llevaba y se la robaron. Y al parecer por el cadáver que encontraron en el bosque, al jefe que organizó el robo, lo asesinaron en el bosque.

¿Quién tenía ahora la piedra? No tenían ni idea. ¿Por qué no querían que la piedra encontrara a su dueño? Esto es fácil. Porque sin ella, su poder no sería tan grande en el día que está por venir, y por lo tanto no pelearía a 100 %.

Y lo que vio Shaoran con esa luz. Forzaron a la piedra a reaccionar con alguien que no era su dueño. Sólo podían pasar dos cosas: que a la piedra no le pase nada (que es lo que esperaba el joven) o en el peor de los casos, que se autodestruyera, y que por favor no pasara eso.

* * *

_-Que raro- _pensó el joven- _Nunca me equivoco en estas cosas, pero siempre hay una primera vez…- _apesumbradamente, decidió volver a su carpa- _o tal vez no._

Tan pronto terminó de pensar esto, el presentido destello de luz iluminó el bosque.

El joven se tuvo que cubrir lo ojos ante lo fuerte que era. Acompañado de ese cegador destello de luz, una ráfaga de viento enfrió todo el ambiente.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo, Hiraguizawa- comentó llegando a su encuentro cierto muñeco de felpa.

A Eriol no le sorprendía nada que estuviera a su lado, aparte de que lo pudo sentir acercarse, supo al momento que se preocupaba por Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-Eso mismo te venía a preguntar- contestó el muñeco y sus palabras empezaron a salir rápidamente a causa del miedo- No está en la carpa. Tomoyo esta dormida, pero como si estuviera en un trance, al parecer alguien durmió a los que no se pudieron resistir. Melanie y yo la empezamos a buscar desde que sentimos esto, pero no la podemos encontrar … ¡ Ni siento su presencia !- concluyó el guardián de las cartas desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?- casi grita por la sorpresa- ¿Y Melanie?

-No se donde está pero dijo que se iba a ver por el bosque porque hab…- no le dio tiempo a terminar que Eriol ya estaba corriendo hacia el lugar.

_¿Esta chica es estúpida natural o se entrena?_- se preguntaba mentalmente el inglés.

A ver, a ver, rebobinemos un poco.

Desde el segundo día de escuela, cuando la conoció se viene preguntando lo mismo. Muy parecida a su amiga Sakura, pero esta chica ni siquiera pensaba lo que iba a hacer. Siempre tenía que actuar como la mujer maravilla… intentando ayudar a todo el mundo sin preocuparse por ella misma y así va a terminar.

Cuando llegó hacia donde empezaría el bosque se detuvo a observar. La verdad es que estaba oscuro, pero al joven no le importaba eso, sino que se preguntaba cómo pudo meterse, es decir, siendo una chica le debería de haber dado miedo. Pero recordó el porque, definitivamente la chica se entrenaba.

Al principio intentó sentir su presencia pero no la podía encontrar. Ya sabía que ella podía ocultar su presencia a su divino antojo, gracias al poder que tenía, pero esta vez, algo le decía que este no era el caso.

Empezando a preocuparse de verdad, comenzó a correr por todo el bosque, intentado encontrarla. Gritaba su nombre hasta quedarse afónico, e intentaba ver alguna silueta en la oscuridad del bosque, la verdad es que la Luna ayudaba muchísimo esa noche, parecía que estuviera brillando como si fuera su última noche.

¿Se puede saber por qué estaba pensando tan depresivamente?

Continuaba corriendo cada vez mas desesperado, y seguía sin encontrarla. El chico no paraba de correr, seguramente provocado por la impotencia. No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, cuando sus fuerzas empezaron a fallar, provocando que se cayera. Eso había dolido.

Cuando se pudo levantar, se fijó en que algo muy extraño salía de un arbusto. Movido por la curiosidad de un gato, empezó a observarlo, pero sin saber que era. Así que lo empezó a mover hasta dejarlo visible a luz de la luna. Y al darse cuenta de lo que era, se quedó paralizado. Había movido un cuerpo humano, pero no uno que no conocía.

El cuerpo era el de Melanie.

¿Estaba inconsciente? Si, seguramente era eso. Cuando pudo moverse, parece que tenía Parkinson por como temblaba. Armándose de valor, se acercó y le tomó la muñeca para tomarle el pulso. Colocó bien su mano y esperó, pero nunca llegó a sentir ese latir correspondiente de su corazón.

* * *

-Wow, ¿sentiste eso?- comentó el de ojos grises

-Si, entonces, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-No puede ser otra cosa- dijo su compañero en forma de respuesta.

Todo el viaje de hasta ahora quedó reducido a este momento, la gema se había despertado, y tal por como se podía sentir en el ambiente para bien. Aquello era un punto a favor muy importante, porque la gema había elegido a su dueño y no se autodestruyó, como habían pensando en un momento. Pero ahora quedaba una pregunta más importante, y la que sería el punto en contra, ¿quién era su nuevo dueño?

Angelo empezó a balancearse sobre sus pies.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Su compañero lo miró con cara de nada

-Y nada, hasta que el dueño no se de cuenta de lo que tiene, no podemos hacer nada.

Silencio en el ambiente, no, no del todo. Se escuchaban los grillos.

-¿Y Shaoran?

-Debe de andar acaramelado con su "maestra de cartas"- comentó Alexandre

-Ya me gustaría a mi que una maestra me "enseñara"- dijo distraídamente con sus hormonas alteradas de adolescente.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para reír ante la broma, que empezaron a sentir algo extraño alrededor de ellos. Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta. Cuando ambos se dieron vuelta para ver que estaba pasando, ocurrió lo menos creíble posible en aquella época, incluso en Japón, de la nada y sin previo aviso, la tierra empezó a abrirse en dos formando grietas tan profundas en las que se podría jurar que se puede ver el mismo centro de la Tierra.

Los dos jóvenes fueron separados ante estas aberturas en el suelo, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y que casi se cayeran ahí dentro.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?- gritó el rubio

-¡¿Y que crees?- le respondió enojado ante la estupidez de su amigo- ¡Salta y corre!

El rubio sonrío de su estupidez, pregunta estúpida, había que admitirlo. Pero este no era el mejor momento para reír, a no ser que quisiera morir, y este no era el caso, así que hizo caso a su compañero de toda la vida y empezó a saltar entre las grietas. Gracias a su gran condición física y, en parte una ayudita de sus poderes, resultó muy fácil incluso divertido. Pero parecía que las grietas no iban a parar, y esto lo empezó a asustar un poco. No sabía por que, pero desde que era un niño siempre le tuvo miedo a caerse a pozos y a cosas por el estilo.

- ¡No es JUSTO! ¡Terremoto!- se quejaba el rubio mientras saltaba, esquivaba las grietas- ¿Por qué a mi? ¡Yo ni siquiera quería venir!

Angelo le puso cara de puchero a su amigo de ojos claros, pero al parecer este no le hacía caso.

-¡No me estas escuchando!- se quejó

-¡Intento mantenerme con vida, imbécil!- contestó pegando un salto al esquivar una nueva grieta quedando a su misma altura.

Menos mal que habían dormido a la gente del campamento, porque ambos sabían que este supuesto "terremoto" era provocado por el poder de la gema, que había despertado y por supuesto, los estaba siguiendo a ellos. ¿Qué por que los perseguía? Porque de alguna forma, la gema se sentía atraída a ellos debido a que ellos también tenían una. Y hasta que el dueño no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía y lo detuviera… tendrían para rato. Y como no, nuestro querido amigo rubio, tenía que empezar a lamentarse diciéndose en voz alta, ¿Por qué, por que…

-¡¿Quieres saber por que?- le preguntó muy enojado por sus quejidos

-¿Por queeeeee?- con otro puchero

-K-a-r-m-a- dijo separando las letras cuidadosamente para que las pudiera entender.

Esta vez su amigo se quedó callado, mientras seguía esquivando.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Cuando haces algo mal o bien, y en nuestro caso, mal, todo te vuelve- le respondió mientras volvía a saltar- ¡Esto nos pasa por hablar de Shaoran cuando no está- terminó con un quejido.

Karma…

¿Sería eso?

Como si ya no fuera suficiente los daños que hizo este terremoto, se le tuvo que añadir el daño que estaban viendo en ese instante, esas grietas había destrozado la carretera por la que vinieron los jóvenes de la Secundaria, y a decir verdad, la única carretera del lugar. Si, definitivamente entre intentar escapar con vida y después, arreglar todos los daños, no iban a tener mucho para dormir.

Y como no, a Angelo se le vino una canción a la mente cuando pasaban esa carretera.

"_**Highway to hell" AC/DC**_

_**Living easy, living free (viviendo fácil, viviendo libre)**_

_**Season ticket on a one-way ride (boleto de temporada en una única dirección)**_

_**Asking nothing, leave me be (sin pedir nada, dejadme en paz)**_

_**Taking everything in my stride (tomando todo en mi paso grande)**_

_**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme ( no necesito razón, no necesito ritmo)**_

_**Ain't nothing I would rather do (no es nada de lo que yo haría)**_

_**Going down, party time (llendo abajo, tiempo de fiesta)**_

_**My friends are gonna be there too (mis amigos van a estar ahí también)**_

Alexandre miraba con asombro a su amigo, ¿es posible que un ser humano (si es que era humano) llegara a ser tan irracional en una situación como era la de ese momento? Al parecer, si. Definitivamente, su amigo rompió todos los récords hasta la fecha.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- mientras seguía esquivando las grietas.

- Cantando- dijo en respuesta como creyendo que ya no era obvio

El de ojos claros apartó la mirada de su amigo por unos segundos, con una sonrisa de ironía en su cara.

_**I'm on the highway to hell ( estoy en la carretera del infierno)**_

-¡Ya se que estas cantando!

-¿Y por que me preguntas?

-¡Te estoy preguntando por que estas cantando en una situación como esta!

El interpelado se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No era que no quería decirle, es que resultaba muy difícil explicarle.

Alexandre interpreto el silencio de su amigo como que se había dado cuenta de la seriedad de la situación, y sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque también le gustaría cantar, a veces hay que mantener la cabeza fría, como una vez bien dijo Shaoran.

-¡Porque así complemento el karma por pensar mal de la futura novia de Shaoran!- gritó a modo de respuesta y contento por su explicación.

Su compañero se quedo literalmente de yeso cuando escuchó la explicación, a la que después se le generó un tic con el ojo. O.o

_**No stop signs, speed limit (no hay señales de stop, no hay limites de velocidad)**_

_**Nobody's gonna slow me down (nadie me va a retrasar)**_

_**Like a wheel, gonna spin it (como una rueda, que va a girar)**_

_**Nobody's gonna mess me round (nadie va a ensuciar mi alrededor)**_

_**Hey Satan, payed my dues (hey Satan, pagada mis deudas)**_

_**Playing in a rocking band (Tocando en una banda de rock)**_

_**Hey Momma, look at me (hey mama, mírame)**_

_**I'm on my way to the promised land (estoy en mi camino de la tierra prometida)**_

-¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDO NATURAL O TE ENTRENAS?- le gritó volviendo a tener su movilidad.

El rubio comenzó a poner cara de cachorro degollado ante aquel grito.

-Pero, pero …- no le llegaban las palabras a la cabeza porque su amigo tenía tal cara de demonio que lo dejaba sin palabras, igual el que más miedo daba era Shaoran cuando se enojaba- ¡Quería arreglarlo!

-¡Y como pensabas arreglarlo!- dijo a modo de pregunta o mejor dicho, a modo de grito.

-¡No se, pero quería arreglarlo!

_**I'm on the highway to hell (estoy en la carretera del infierno)**_

_**Don't stop me (no me pares)**_

_**And I'm going down, all the way down (y estoy yendo abajo, todo el camino abajo)**_

_**I'm on the highway to hell (estoy en la carretera del infierno)**_

"_**Highway to hell" AC/DC**_

-Mejor callate. No vaya a ser que te caigas a una grieta y luego me echen la culpa.

Angelo infló los cachetes a modo de enojo y no dijo nada más por un buen rato.

Al rato de que ambos se quedaran callados, decidieron dar media vuelta. Ya bastante hecha pedazos estaba la carretera, aunque de todos modos la iban a tener que arreglar, volvieron su ruta para el bosque.

Ahora que se habían acostumbrado al sonido de aquel improvisto terremoto, prácticamente ni lo sentían.

La luna brillaba con fuerza aquella noche acompañando un leve viento proveniente del sur.

Aquel paisaje de montañas recubierta del manto verde de los bosques era una de las pocas que guardaría en su memoria. Después de tantos años, por supuesto que había visitado muchos lugares (incluyendo mundos que escapan a la imaginación), pero este paisaje en particular acompañado de la virginidad del aire era uno de los que en especial se podía mencionar. Y sentía que conocía este lugar desde antes.

Un momento, por supuesto que lo conocía.

En esta reserva ecológica, hace muchos años antes, tal vez miles, se había producido una historia muy famosa, no en este mundo, pero si en donde vive ahora. La historia se trataba de un joven al cual le tenía tanto miedo al enamorarse de alguien que se dice que hizo un pacto con el diablo para que se le llevara el corazón. Así creció el muchacho sin sentir siquiera un suspiro de amor o alguna loca fantasía. A medida de los años, los amigos de este joven se fueron casando y formando familias que él, por envidia quiso tener una. Una noche cuando estaba enceguecido por su locura, raptó a una de las jóvenes más lindas del pueblo. Pero mientras la tenía en cautiverio, se empezó a dar cuenta que su la amaba, pero su corazón no era suyo, porque si la joven le dio su corazón, ¿Qué le iba a dar él? . Se puede decir que estuvieron juntos un tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió decir : "Te amo" a su cautiva, y con estas palabras, la joven lo correspondió. Pero esto no acaba aquí, no, esto no tiene un final feliz como las demás historias. Porque si recordamos bien, el corazón ya no era suyo, sino del mismísimo diablo. Y como al joven le había entregado su amor, se dice que el diablo le extrajo toda su alma hasta dejarla marchita. El hombre, encegado nuevamente de furia, vaga por la Tierra, haciendo pactos como con el que hicieron con él, tratando se sofocar el dolor.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, esto llegaba para ponerlo paranoico. Mejor ni pensar en eso.

Pensando en otro tema, ¿sus amigos estarían muy lejos? No, ya podía verlos. Así que apuró la carrera hasta alcanzarlos.

-Hasta que al fin los encuentro- comentó.

Sus dos amigos se dieron vuelta.

-Pensábamos que estabas "ocupado"

La cara del castaño los hizo callar las ideas de su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber cuanto tiempo llevamos esquivando todo esto?- se quejó el rubio- ¿El nuevo dueño debe de andar dormido o que? A este paso vamos a dividir a Japón en más islas.

-Llevamos…- dijo Alexandre mientras miraba su reloj- casi dos horas.

-¡Dos horas!- exclamó el rubio. Linda manera de pasar un viernes a la noche…

Y de la nada el terremoto, como empezó, terminó.

Angelo estaba que lloraba de la felicidad, y los otros suspiraron de felicidad. Algo de tiempo para descansar.

-¿Y no era que estabas con…- dijo Alexandre dejando la pregunta al aire porque no sabía el nombre de la joven y ya se había cansado de llamarla maestra de cartas.

-Sakura- completó el castaño.

-¿Y que paso?

-Bueno, justo la encontré en el baño y nos pusimos a hablar de lo que pasó… em…. Estos años- aparte de la timidez que apenas lo dejaba hablar, empezó a ponerse colorado ante lo que casi pasa, haciendo pensar mal a sus dos oyentes- y justo se produjo la luz de la gema, provocando los temblores que sufrimos hasta ahora…

-Y como buen caballero, te quedaste con ella a protegerla de las calamidades de la noche- supuso Angelo poniéndole, demasiado tono teatral.

El castaño lo miró con mala cara.

-Luego de los temblores- y volvió a mirar con mala cara a su amigo- Apareció Kerberos- los jóvenes asintieron, puesto que ya sabían quien era- me empezó a gritar un montón de cosas que no entendí y se la llevó a un lugar seguro.

-Pero eso no te pudo llevar dos horas…- acusó Angelo, nuevamente empezando a pensar mal.

-¡Ah! Cierto- y comenzó a hablar con ironía- porque lo que me quedó de tiempo me la pasé intentando de encontrarlos.

Su amigo rubio solo pudo sonreír mientras que el otro joven de ojos grises empezó a observar la escena cuidadosamente.

-¿Y quien nos va a ayudar a arreglar todo esto?

Los tres empezaron a mirar el paisaje, Alexandre tenía razón, provocando que les saliera una gota en la cabeza, faltaba poco para el amanecer y por lo tanto el campamento se iba a despertar…

Lo que motivaba aempezar a los jóvenes es la hermosa siesta que se darían cuando llegaran.

* * *

-¡No, no y no!

-Pero Kero….

-Dije que no Sakura- casi grita el muñeco de felpa, finalizando aquella discusión.

Sakura no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios. Había olvidado lo terco que podía ser a veces.

-Pero no tenias por que gritarle asi

Ante este comentario, se le acabo la paciencia al muñeco de felpa. ¡Como podía defenderlo de esa manera! Por si no fuera que nunca se aguantó a ese mocoso, tenía que defenderlo. ¿Es que acaso ella nunca se dio cuenta como estuvo después de que se fue sin decir ninguna palabra? ¿Qué le costó meses volver a ser la misma? ¿Cómo podía?

- ¡Sakura! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te hizo cuando te fuiste?- preguntó sorprendido

Ella se calló, no tenía nada que decir.

Kero empezó a preguntarse si se había pasado. En ningun momento quiso herirla, pero no pudo de dejar de preguntarle aquello. Necesitaba que abriera los ojos al menos, desde su punto de vista. Así que lentamente fue acercándose a su ama, a su amiga, a su dueña.

-Perdón Sakura, yo…

-Shhh- dijo ella suavemente, poniendo un dedo sobre la boca del muñeco y lo abrazó suavemente

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio.

¡Por supuesto que sabía como la dejó cuando se fue! ¡Por supuesto que sufrió como nunca lo había hecho! Y como olvidar las noches que lloró su nombre hasta dormirse, las pesadillas reviviéndolo todo, verlo en lugares donde sabía que no estaba, escucharlo como la llamaba, por supuesto que no podía olvidarlo… Pero tampoco podía olvidar cuanto lo amaba. Y por eso mismo que lo amaba, podía perdonarlo, auque Kero no lo entendiera. Y como un señor dijo anteriormente, "el amor era más grande que el odio sembrado" seguramente la historia de ese hombre también ayudó. Porque ¿si la felicidad llamaba a sus puertas, porque no iba a atenderla?

Y más cuando vio la feracidad de sus palabras en sus ojos. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y esos ojos le decían que no mentía. Si Shaoran se fue, seguramense te fue por algún motivo de fuerza mayor, estaba segura. Lo conocía muy bien, él no habría podido irse sin despedirse o al menos sin avisar y dejando en preocupación a su prima.

Pero de repente escuchó algo muy extraño cerca de su carpa. Así que fue a ver que era, porque ella todavía estaba deambulando por el campamento

Nada más ni menos, quien estaba parado allí o mejor dicho, quienes estaban allí, eran Eriol y Melanie. La cara de Eriol lo decía todo, y más teniendo a la oji-rosa sobre sus hombros.

-¡Hiraguizawa!- llamó el muñeco

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó alarmada Sakura

Cuando Eriol pudo recuperar el aliento despues de ponerla en su carpa, habló.

- Kerberos me encontró en la madrugada y me dijo que estaba buscándote con Melanie, porque ambos empezamos a sentir unas presencias para nada normales- a Sakura se le puso la piel de gallina- y como no sabía donde estaba, la fui a buscar…

-¿Y?

Al parecer a Eriol le costó volver a hablar.

- La encontré tirada en el bosque- Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar- Cuando fui a ver como estaba… no tenía pulso.

Todos se quedaron mudos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Kero.

-Que no tenía pulso… y sigue sin tenerlo.

Sakura estaba a punto de entrar en estado de shock.

¿Era posible que Melanie…

-No te alarmes- le avisó Kero- su aura todavía se siente.

Sakura intentando de contener las lágrimas, se dio vuelta.

-¿Cómo?

Kero lo miró a Eriol como pidiendo una explicación, a la cual él no tenía respuesta.

-Porque no está muerta.

Los presentes empezaron a buscar el dueño de esa voz. Y como no, tenía que ser el mismo que regresó después de años.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, Kero saltó:

-¿Para que volviste?- le gritó a Shaoran, el cual como hizo anteriormente, ni se inmutó.

Al ver que su amigo no respondía, Angelo decidió hablar.

-Por ella- respondió con esa amabilidad tan característica suya y señaló hacia donde estaba Melanie.

Kerberos se dio vuelta para ver al que le respondió, no lo habíha visto llegar ni a él, ni a su otro acompañante.

-¿Qué?

Esta vez el que respondió fue Alexandre.

- Se puede decir que ella _**murió, **_pero como ven su aura todavía se siente.

Esto solo hizo confundir más a la de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Shaoran, provocando que captara la atención en él- falta poco para que se despierte- y dicho esto miró a quien fue su compañero de aula, Eriol, quien también le devolvió la mirada.

El silencio se hizo presente.

-Hasta que decidiste volver, Li- comentó el de ojos azules.

El joven castaño solo pudo mirarlo.

-Cuando terminen el campamento, aclararemos todo **de una vez por todas- **dando doble significado a las últimas palabras dirigidas hacia cierta persona.

Sakura empezó a desesperarse por dentro, ¿el se iba otra vez? No, no podía ser.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- preguntó ella

Shaoran aguantó la respiración, tenía que ser fuerte, se lo había propuesto, por ella y por él.

"_**Rain" SID (Opening 5 Full metal Alchemist brotherhood)**_

_**Al fin encontré una nueva mañana**_

_**Se detendrá el tiempo**_

_**El destino que busco no es el futuro,**_

_**Buscaba solo lo que había pasado**_

-Si, pero no te preocupes- intentó no mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía que mentiría- nos veremos en Tomoeda.

Sakura no se quedó muy segura de estas palabras, pero si Shaoran lo decía, estaba bien, él no le mentiría.

-Adios, Shaoran- reparó en la presencia de sus compañeros- Nos veremos luego, supongo.

Ellos por su parte le devolvieron el despido a Sakura con un gesto de cabeza.

- Adios… a todos- se despidió Shaoran

Sin ninguna palabra mas que decir, los tres jóvenes procedentes de otro mundo se fueron retirando hacia solo donde ellos sabían.

_**Los recuerdos que no me perdono, **_

_**No dejan de resonar**_

_**Y también parece que no me van a perdonar**_

_**Poco a poco y tanteando,**_

_**Los conflictos van a hacer que mis cansadas mejillas rebosen**_

-Nos vemos en Tomoeda, Li- dijo Eriol

El castaño se dio vuelta.

-Nos vemos en Tomoeda, Hiraguizawa.

_**¿Será algún día que la lluvia de detendrá?**_

_**Un tiempo muy largo y frío**_

Los tres jóvenes volvían al árbol donde habían llegado a ese mundo, ya terminaron lo que vinieron a hacer. Incluso arreglaron lo destrozado de la gema. Pero de repente empezó a llover. Que raro, si hasta hace poco parecía que iba a ser un día hermoso.

-Lindo día para recibir a una reina.

Sus amigos miraron al castaño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por nada.

-Hay que admitir algo.

-¿Qué Angelo?

- Nunca esperé que esa joven, Melanie, se convirtiera en una como nosotros.

-Todavía no. Todavía falta que ella elija.

_**¿Por qué la lluvia me escogió?**_

_**¿Será que puedo cubrirme?**_

El silencio se hizo nuevamente presente mientras ellos se calaban hasta los huesos.

_**Sin saber si la lluvia se detendrá, **_

_**Debajo de un paraguas me entregué gentilmente**_

_**Continuo junto al calor**_

_**Desde ese día**_

-¿Por qué le mentiste?- preguntó Alexandre

Shaoran suspiró.

-Por que es mejor así.

- Pero ¿no pensaste en la decepción que va a tener cuando no te encuentre allí?

-Facil, porque no la va a sentir. No va a sentir nada, como si nunca me hubiera conocido.

Esto dejó dy hielo a sus amigos.

-¿Para que existe la magia?- preguntó con rencor, dándoles la respuesta

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Como andan, tanto tiempo? ****Yo por aca, con un frío horrible en el sur de la Argentina. Esta vez no se pueden quejar que no explique bastantes cosas... **

**No hay mucho que explicar, solo las canciones:**

**-"Highway to hell" de AC/DC**

**-"Rain" de SID que por cierto ya esta por terminar esa hermosa serie :'(**

**Agradeciemientos a:**

**Luz de Angel, SatsuTohsaka, a mi queridisima prima y a mis hermosas betas (las que van a matar por publicar sin avisar)**

**Bueno, espero que le den al botoncito de ahi abajo y que me manden su review :) (tuve muy poquitas en el anterior capitulo)**

**Nos leemos**


	9. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 9**

** "Recuerdos"**

Llovía incesantemente sobre la ciudad.

Pareciera que el cielo estuviese llorando, al parecer llorando su pena.

¡Que ironía de la vida! Él era el que siempre estaba contento, el que disfrutaba haciendo bromas a sus amigos, a uno especialmente, y ese mismo "amigo" ahora lo había citado para tratar de un tema importante . . . y precisamente en ese momento se sentía el peor ser del mundo.

Un impostor.

Un desertertor.

Un traidor a la patria.

Porque él muy bien había accedido a una especie de trato antiguamente, al igual que su amigo, pero el aceptó ese trato y luego lo rompió huyendo, huyendo bien lejos. ¿Por qué? Porque se había asustado, porque se había acobardado. Porque cuando lo aceptó lo tomó a modo de broma, pensando que ese día no llegaría, que el día en el que tendría que pelear y quizás poder a llegar a perder su vida nunca llegaría. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que ese día había llegado, los abandonó a todos.

Abandonó a su amigo, abandonó a todos sus camaradas de equipo, aquellos con los que contaban con él. Nunca pensaron que los abandonaría y mucho menos en el último momento. Corrió, corrió muy lejos, para darse cuenta de la tremenda equivocación que había cometido y cuando quiso volver, vio que era tarde.

En aquel momento, se había llamado Clow, uno de los magos más poderosos. Quizás el más poderoso. Poderoso y cobarde.

Por eso, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no ahora que había reencarnado. No. Él se dijo que no lo volvería a hacer. Ya no volvería a recordar aquella vergüenza y repugnancia a si mismo. Ahora tenía un motivo por el que vivir, y si el cielo lloraba era porque lloraba su vergüenza

y rabia contenida. Y así como estaba, totalmente decidido, entro por las puertas de aquel edificio.

-Veo que has venido.

Eriol miró fijamente a su interlocutor.

-Así es. Y esta vez para quedarme.

Shaoran miró a su joven amigo sin mostrar reacción ninguna.

-Bienvenido entonces- dijo un joven alegremente que también se encontraba en aquella sala.

El joven de ojos azules sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Veo que sigues igual- abrió los ojos- Los años pasan pero sigues siendo el mismo, ¿y cómo es que te llamas ahora?

-Angelo- contestó alegre nuevamente.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una joven se levantó de su asiento.

-Esperemos que contigo no pase igual.

El joven de ojos azules se dio vuelta, reconociendo aquel tono de voz.

-Veo que sigues igual, Ichzuza

La joven interpretada, lo miró más duramente que antes. Con su pelo de color violeta oscuro tirando a rosa, y aquellos ojos también violetas, daba la impresión que no había cambiado nada, es decir, incluso en su vida anterior también había tenido un aspecto similar. Por lo que pudo juzgar, le daría unos veinte y pocos años. Siempre fue la más organizada de todos, Siempre la más altanera, pero siempre se preocupó por todos.

-Como dije antes, espero que contigo no pase lo mismo.

Eriol suspiró, tenía razón. No se lo iba a negar. Pero él ya se había reformado, había cambiado para mejor. E intentar de convencerlos a todos no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Así que mientras reunía fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquel tipo de situación, recorrió con la vista la habitación para inspeccionar mejor quien se enconrtaba en ella, y se sorprendió. No estaban todos como el suponía.

-¿Quiénes faltan?- preguntó mostrando su preocupación.

Shaoran suspiró

-Solo faltan tres: Elirya, Kairema y Shantemo; ¡ah! Y tú.

-Bueno que falten solo tres.

La joven que antes había hablado lo volvió a hacer.

- ¿Cómo es esto?- pregunto con evidente ironía mientras recorría la sala con extremada lentitud- El gran Clow, ¿el gran mago Clow Reed se atreve a volver a pisar esta tierra? ¿Esta tierra que fue abandonada por quien tenía que protegerla? ¿El que se fue cuando más lo necesitaban, que se fue como si nada y mienrtas miraba como su gente se MORÍA?- y dijo esto último casi gritando.

El joven lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al suelo. Y es que ella volvía a tener razón, ¿para qué negarlo?

-No seas tan dura con él, ¿acaso no ves que está arrepentido?-dijo un hombre calmadamente.

Agradeció que este estuviera presente, como había pasado anteriormente. El también seguía siendo el mismo.

-Muchas Gracias Kazuo- que bien que le venia ese nombre, cuyo significado era "hombre de paz"- Les juro que es verdad, he cambiado, yo no soy el mismo que quiero seguir escapando- terminó esta frase con mucha convicción.

Sin embargo, un hombre también ahí presente, muy precavido como siempre, preguntó:

-¿Y que te hizo cambiar?

Eriol lo miró, pero no estaba muy seguro de quien era.

-¿Quién eres?

El hombre lo siguió mirando sin cambiar su postura y sin alterarse.

-En otro tiempo fui Tetsuya- dijo respondiendo a lo que él quería saber.

Eriol se puso más firme que nunca en su vida, nada de bromas, nada de juegos. Era ahora o nunca. Ya no podía volver a tras su decisión, tampoco quería, al menos la de este tiempo. Estaba cansado de huir. Estaba cansado de sus arrepentimientos, de soñar con su amargura de su encarnación pasada, de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos. Cansado de soñar con aquellos que habían sido sus amigos, verlos muertos. Ellos habían muerto por una causa noble. También odiaba como recordaba aquellas tierras, ¡tan fértiles, tan prósperas! ¡tan llenas de vida! Llenas de alegría, de felicidad, llenas de sus gentes cuidándose unos a otros, de esos niños jugando por las calles sin tener miedo de ningún peligro. ¡Solo Dios sabía como se arrepentía de haber abandonado todo eso! ¿Cómo pudo? ¿De donde saco el coraje para hacerlo? El horror de cuando vio como todo su pueblo, su reino, su país, su mundo se había venido abajo, fue desgarrador. Ver todos esos escombros, toda esa destrucción por donde viera, cadáveres de gentes por doquier. En medio de su parálisis, vio a una niña tirada en el piso, incluso muerta, aferraba a su osito de felpa, con sus ojos mirando a ninguna parte. No lo pudo resistir y se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible, intentando huir de ese infierno. Pero no, no lo volvería hacer. No iba a dejar que eso pasara de vuelta, aunque tuviera que dar su vida en el intento.

-No quiero volver a ver ese infierno, no quiero volver a sentirme una mierda, lo peor de lo peor- comenzó, y mientras hablaba los miraba a todos con un brillo en sus ojos- Lo admito, en aquel momento fui la porquería más grande que podía existir, pero no me voy a convertir en eso una vez más. Cuando me di cuenta de la equivocación en la que estaba, quise volver, pero me di cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando volví. . . Por eso, en esta lucha, también estoy yo, y esta también es mi lucha.

A medida que hablaba, los presentes sentían como las palabras eran ciertas, de cómo se había arrepentido por no haber estado, y también sentían que esta vez iba a ser distinto, de que había una nueva esperanza para todos. De que era posible cambiar el destino en el que se encontraban. Que era posible un "mañana"

Shaoran comenzó a sonreir. Ese era su amigo. Era un lindo sentimiento que finalmente volviera a ser como era, tanto para él, como para todos. Solo faltaban tres más, y estarían completos en poco tiempo, pero tampoco les quedaba mucho tiempo para poder prepararlos. Sería un trabajo arduo, pero sin Eriol, el que en su encarnación pasada había huido, ya se podría decir que estaban casi todos, porque como bien recordaba Elirya, Kairema y Shantemo no se echarían atrás, al menos en su época pasada no huirían.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- dijo Shaoran hablando por todos los presentes, incluyendo también a aquellos que no habían hablado.

Eriol sonrió.

-Gracias.

* * *

En Tomoeda, la luz del sol indicaba el comienzo de un nuevo dia.

Era un día perfecto, soleado con un poco de nubes, hacía calor pero no lo suficiente como para agobiarte. Una suave brisa recorría aquella ciudad, alentando a todos aquellos que estuvieran despiertos a tener un buen día, y aquellos que no lo estuvieran, intentar despertarlos como el caso de esta joven.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró a medida que comenzaba a despertarse.

¡Qué lindo era despertarse sabiendo que no tendría que ir a la escuela! Es decir, hoy era sábado, así que podía dormir hasta tarde, como muy bien había hecho hoy. Miró el reloj, era más tarde de lo que solía levantarse, pero tampoco demasiado. Así que pensando en el hermoso día que tenía por delante, se levantó a cambiarse. Por el silencio en la habitación se dio cuenta de que Kero todavía seguía durmiendo. La joven de ojos verdes sonrió al verlo dormir plácidamente, anoche se había quedado hasta tarde jugando a sus videojuegos y ahora estaba cansado, así decidió terminar de vestirse, ir a desayunar y luego a dar una vuelta, quizás en sus rollers.

Desayunó tranquilamente, su hermano todavía estaba de viaje y su papá salió a una reunión al aire libre con un par de viejos amigos, así que podía decirse que tenía libertad total.

Se sentó en la entrada de su casa mientras se ponía sus rollers y también agarraba una pequeña mochila para llevar sus zapatos por si después quería caminar.

"**Thousand Miles" Vanessa Carlton**

_**Haciendo mi camino ciudad abajo  
**_

_**Caminando rápido, caras que pasan  
**_

_**Y yo estoy en el límite de casa  
**_

_**Mirando inexpresivamente hacia delante  
**_

_**Simplemente haciendo mi manera, haciendo una señal  
**_

_**A través del gentío  
**_

_**Y te necesito  
**_

_**Y te necesito  
**_

_**Y ahora me pregunto**_

Salió de su casa andando en aquellos rollers tan parecidos a los de cuando ella era chiquita e iba a la escuela. Pasó por aquella zona donde solía encontrar al amigo de su hermano, Yukito, y también junto a su hermano iban a la escuela (cada uno respectivamente).

Aquellos habían sido unos felices momentos, cuando se hizo amiga de su fiel Tomoyo, del loco de Yamazaki, la energética de Chiharu, la calmada de Rika y por supuesto de su amiga fantasiosa, Naoko. Más adelante, ella bajaría al estudio/biblioteca de su papá y encontraría aquel maravilloso libro, y conocería a la bestia de ese libro, Kero. Juntos, Kero, Tomoyo y ella se escapaban del cuidado de sus padres a atrapar las cartas de ese libro. Fue un tiempo tan hermoso, con todas aquellas aventuras . . . y como poder olvidarse de Shaoran

_**Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo**_

_**¿Tu crees que el tiempo me pasaría?  
**_

_**Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas  
**_

_**Si solamente pudiera verte esta noche**_

Al poco tiempo de que ella empezara la "cacería" de aquellas cartas, apareció un joven chino de su misma edad, convirtiéndose en su enemigo por las cartas. Porque él también estaba interesado en ellas. El había recorrido muchos kilómetros, se había separado de su familia y había venido solo con un hombre que se ocuparía de él, pero tal como era, el era suficientemente responsable para no depender de nadie.

_**Siempre es en momentos como estos cuando pienso en ti**_

_**Y me pregunto si alguna vez tu piensas en mi  
**_

_**Porque todo está tan mal y yo no pertenezco  
**_

_**Viviendo en tu preciosa memoria  
**_

_**Porque te necesito  
**_

_**Y te necesito  
**_

_**Y ahora me pregunto**_

¿Se acordaría de ella? Ella siempre se acordaba de él, se podría decir que incluso a diario. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Aunque al principio no se llevaron muy bien que digamos, ella lo empezó a conocer mejor. Y vio que debajo de aquella fachada de niño responsable y su cara de serio, era muy amable, simpatico. . . y lo que más le gustaba era cuando él sonreía. ¿Cómo poder olvidar su sonrisa? Si ella misma sabía cuan feliz se ponía cuando él sonreía para ella. . . aunque hubieran sido contadas las veces.

_**Yo, yo no quiero que sepas**_

_**Yo, yo me ahogo en tu memoria  
**_

_**Yo, yo no quiero que esto se vaya  
**_

_**Yo, yo no sé... sé**_

Sakura sonrió.

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había ido a su casa, a terminar un trabajo de verano, y que por culpa de una carta ambos se habían mojado y él le había prestado su ropa momentáneamente hasta que la suya se secara. ¿Qué había pasado depues? Bueno, sin previo aviso, había aparecido la "prometida" de Shaoran, y cuando esta había visto que Sakura tenía puesto justamente una camiseta que le había regalado _**ella, **_se había puesto histérica, al punto que de echar a Sakura y a Tomoyo, que también se encontraba en el departamento con ellos y Wei, a patadas. Las jóvenes le tuvieron pena al joven chino . . .

Con el tiempo, también descubrió que Mei Ling, también aparentaba como su primo. En el fondo era una joven muy simpatica y dulce, y aunque estuviera enamorada de Shaoran, renunció a su amor, solo para que ellos pudieran ser felices. Ella fue una de las primeras en darse cuenta de que ellos se querían mutuamente pero no se podían confesar debido a que ambos eran muy tímidos.

_**Si pudiera caer dentro del cielo**_

_**¿Tu crees que el tiempo me pasaría?  
**_

_**Porque sabes que caminaría mil millas  
**_

_**Si solamente pudiera verte...  
**_

_**Si solamente pudiera tenerte esta noche**_

"**Thousand Miles" Vanessa Carlton**

Porque Sakura no lo había vuelto a ver desde el asunto de la carta sellada.

Y se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver algún día.

Sakura siguió recorriendo las calles de Tomoeda, sin destino alguno. Se deslizaba silenciosamente a la misma velocidad, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. Su mente estaba nublada. No sabía en que pensar, ni podía. Al menos hasta que vio en donde se encontraba.

Estaba en una plaza. Tenía como forma circular, rodeado de árboles inmensos. Pero en centro se encontraba un árbol más grande que todos los demás. No recordaba haber estado ahí alguna vez o al menos que existiera ese lugar. Por la tierra que había en el lugar, se sacó sus rollers, ya que no podía andar con ellos y también se saco sus calcetines para no mancharlos. Cuando iba a empezar a caminar hacia al árbol, se detuvo. Ahí había alguien.

Una chica, y se parecía a ella, pero tenia el pelo más largo y su cara no era tan parecida, solo tenía un aire.

-Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo- dijo la joven

Sakura solo la miraba. Había dicho que la estaba esperando, ¿a que se refería?

La joven sonreía amablemente, debía de estar confundida. Y tenía motivos.

-Me llamo Kairema- dijo para incitarla a acercarse.

Sakura la miró detenidamente otra vez, nunca la había visto pero le sonaba de algo, ¿de dónde? Así que, con más confianza que antes, se fue acercando a la joven. Había algo extraño en su mirada, porque aunque sus ojos no eran del mismo color, sentía como si se estuviera mirando a si misma.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó mientras se iba acercando más.

La que se hizo llamar Kairema siguió sonriendo.

-Se podría decir . . .- la miró a los ojos- Porque tú y yo somos la misma persona.

Sakura se detuvo.

-Yo fui . . . ¿Cómo decirlo? Tu "yo" anterior, digamos tu encarnación. Yo viví hace mucho tiempo en otro mundo, donde se podría decir que yo gobernaba, al menos esa parte de mi territorio- al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba, decidió acercarse a ella lentamente- Yo y mis amigos vivimos en paz durante mucho tiempo, pero- su cara se ensombreció- hubo un determinado suceso que inevitablemente nos llevó a la guerra.

La joven maestra de cartas abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Muy pocos se salvaron- continuo –Y yo no fui una de ellos, ni yo ni mis amigos nos salvamos. Pero yo pienso que esto fue porque nos faltó alguien- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza- nunca pensé que nos haría eso, pero estoy segura de que no lo volverá a hacer.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

Estaban a muy poca distancia.

-Tú eres mi reencarnación –repitió pacientemente- yo una vez me enfrenté a lo que se vino, ahora que todo vuelve a pasar una vez más, es tu turno de protegerlos a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- esta tipa estaba loca, primero dice que era su "encarnación", luego que se había muerto en una guerra y ahora que a ella le tocaba pelear.

Kareima no perdió la paciencia. Es más, volvió a sonreir. Ahora estaba segura de que alguien le debió borrar la memoria, y casi podría asegurar que esa persona fue Ismerai, o como se llamara ahora. Asi que se acercó a Sakura hasta quedar frente a frente y le toco la frente con un dedo, con el propósito de que si alguien le hubiera borrado o modificado la memoria, se anulara.

La joven Kinomoto, empezó a recordar.

_-¡Wow! Chicos, miren lo verde que es este lugar. Nunca había estado en un lugar asi- comentó la joven asombrada por el paisaje._

_Estaba tan dormida que casi se cae cuando abrió la cremallera de la carpa. Pero el frío de la noche la dejó bien despierta. A ver… ¿Dónde estaba el baño? Miro en varias direcciones buscándolo y empezando a desesperarse, hasta que finalmente lo encontró y se fue corriendo hasta el lugar. Definitivamente no hay nada peor que levantarse a las tres de la mañana y sumado a que tienes que ir al baño. Menuda noche. Salió del lugar relajada, ya podría volver a dormir o tal vez no…_

_-Sakura, ¡Juro que nunca quise irme!- casi gritó apartándola un poco para mirarla a la cara- De verdad, se que no puedo pedirte esto pero, por favor confia en mi- dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos._

_Una luz iluminó todo el lugar, provocando que los dos jóvenes enamorados se sobresaltaran y miraran la fuente de luz. Era muy blanca, tan potente que los obligó a cerrar los ojos._

_-¿Para que volviste?- le gritó a Shaoran, el cual, como había hecho anteriormente, ni se inmutó._

_-Si, pero no te preocupes- intentó no mirarla a los ojos, porque sabía que mentiría- nos veremos en Tomoeda._

Le había mentido.

Le había dicho que se verían en Tomoeda, pero no había cumplido su palabra. ¿Por qué? Y todavía no entendía porque le había borrado la memoria. Un momento, si Shaoran le había borrado la memoria era para ocultarle algo, y estaba segura que eso estaba conectado con lo que la chica de antes le había dicho. Pero porque le había ocultado todo, no lo sabía. Él no era así, había cambiado.

La explicación le vino de golpe.

La razón del porque Shaoran le mintió, de por que le borro la memoria, y también por que lo había visto. Él mismo era la reencarnación de uno de los reyes del pasado.

-¿Ahora me crees?

Sakura no tenía palabras.

-Por favor, tienes que decidir si asumes tu destino o no, por favor recuerda que hay gente que depende de ti y espero que entiendas eso.

La joven de ojos verdes, se volteo a verla. Y vio que hablaba seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa si acepto?

Kairema la miró, no, ella no iba a negar su destino. Después de todo, era ella misma, y ella no se había negado cuando había sido su tiempo.

-Vas a asumir muchas responsabilidades. Entrenarás hasta el cansancio para prepararte, no vas a poder tener ni un minuto libre, y vivirás preocupada pensando cuando llegará ese día- y añadió- yo pasé por eso, pero en ningún momento estuve sola, porque siempre los tuve conmigo.

-¿A quienes?

-A mis amigos- su mirada se tornó melancólica- Ellos también tuvieron que pasar por esto. Pero siempre estuvimos todos juntos, preparándonos y apoyándonos unos a otros. Es por eso por lo que pudimos soportarlo.

ACA ABAJO.

Sakura la miró. Se dio cuenta de que había sufrido mucho pero que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Al menos, por lo que pudo entender, se sentiría muy estresada la mayoría del tiempo. Pero si habían más personas para que la ayudaran, todavía quedaba una esperanza. No sabía si era el ambiente mágico que había en aquel lugar o que, pero en ese momento Sakura se sentía valiente, capaz de todo, incluso de lo imposible. Y fue por eso mismo que no pensó en la consecuencias que su decisión traería. Solo podía pensar que volvería a ver a Shaoran y podría estar junto a él. Y eso pensamiento dio a crear a otro más. ¿Y si ellos se conocían de antes? Es decir, por lo que pudo especular, Shaoran también debió de haber sido uno de esos "reyes", pero y si fueron algo . . . ¿a nivel sentimental? Este pensamiento ridículo hizo que sus cara empezara a adoptar un leve rubor.

Y por eso, sin pensarlo detenidamente y sin pensar en las consecuencias . . .

-Acepto.

Kairema sonrió más ampliamente que antes. Sus sospechas no habían fallado. Y gracias a esto, se acerco todo lo que pudo a Sakura y la abrazó. Por su parte, la joven protagonista se quedó sin palabras.

-Muchas gracias.

Sakura no alcanzó a preguntar el motivo del abrazo porque todo su alrededor se empezó a desvanecer. Se estaba asustando mucho, pero se asustó más cuando vio que ella misma y su acompañante también lo hacían. Sin embargo Kairema le susurró: _No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Siempre vamos a estar juntas, ya que somos la misma persona. _Sakura la miró a los ojos y lo que pudo ver fue pura bondad, pero al segundo siguiente hubo una gran luz cegadora que lo cubrió todo.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontró en su cama. La luz de su habitación estaba prendida, miró hacia la ventana y vio que era de noche, ¿Cómo era posible? Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su mareo por levantarse tan rápido, su querido muñeco de felpa acudió a su cama.

-¡Sakura! Por favor dime que estas bien- le dijo con una cara muy preocupada.

-Kero- lo miró desconcertada- ¿Qué …?¿qué paso?

Por su parte, la bestia del Sello la miro preocupado. Se asustó mucho cuando sintió ese golpe de energía y vio que su amiga no despertaba. No sabía que hacer, y por eso se sintió muy mal. Él tenía que protegerla y no pudo hacer nada porque estaba durmiendo. Lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse a su lado esperando que despertara.

-Estaba durmiendo y sentí un gran golpe de energía, por eso me desperté. Y cuando te vi, estabas en la cama- Kero se detuvo un momento antes de seguir- Estabas tan . . . quieta. Pero no estabas durmiendo. ¡Casi me morí cuando te vi así! Yo t . . .

-Tranquilo Kero- le interrumpió Sakura, no podía dejar que se culpara asi mismo por algo que hizo ella- Todo fue mi culpa.

Kero la miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

Asi que Sakura procedió a contarle todo. Desde como se había levantado tan optimista esa mañana, de su paseo por la ciudad de Tomoeda. Y como sin darse cuenta llegó a aquel misterioso bosque que no conocía ni había escuchado hablar. También le conto sobre aquella joven que estaba en el árbol, que se llamaba Kairema. Y por suspuesto, le contó de su charla y de cómo no le creyó al principio, y como veía que no le creía le devolvió la memoria, pudiéndose acordar de todo lo que pasó en el campamento. Sobre Shaoran, de ese destello de luz, y de esos terremotos.

-Si hubo un destello de luz como el tuyo, quiere decir que a alguien le pasó algo . . .-dijo Kero

-Y ese alguien fue Melanie- finalizó, porque ella fue la única que pasó por lo mismo que pasó Sakura.

Pero Kero solo retenió algo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué le respondiste a la chica?-preguntó seriamente.

La joven suspiró.

-Dije que aceptaba.

Antes de que el muñeco de felpa pudiera decir algo, la joven maestra de cartas sintió como un auto se estacionaba en su casa y momentos depues se abría la puerta de su casa.

-Ese debe de ser papá- dijo Sakura con resignación- Será mejor que baje- abrió la puerta de su habitación que hasta el momento estuvo cerrada-No te preocupes, después te traigo la cena- y con este comentario, y sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo, salió de la habitación.

Kero, por su parte, se sentó en el escritorio y pensó:

-_¿No se da cuenta de lo que hizo?_

"**Fix you" Coldplay**

_**Cuando haces tu mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito  
**_

_**Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas  
**_

_**Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir  
**_

_**Atascado en reversa**_

La joven Kinomoto bajó las escaleras intentando poner la mejor cara posible para su padre. El no merecía ver esa pensa en su rostro por eso intentó mostrarse lo más feliz que pudo, como siempre. A penas llegó al pie de las escaleras, vio que su papá sacándose su calzado. Por eso le sonrío lo más que pudo, y es que en parte quería verlo porque lo extrañó mucho, aunque solo fuera un día y más porque estuvo inconsciente. Pero en parte se sentía mal por dentro, por el simple hecho de ocultarle la verdad a su padre, y es que en el fondo también quería que lo supiera. Quería poder contarle todos sus miedos sobre lo que respectaba a lo mágico, okey, esta bien que hablara con Kero, Tomoyo, Eriol o Melanie sobre el asunto, pero le estaba mintiendo a su padre y eso en parte la lastimaba.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- le preguntó amablemente.

Fujikata la miró.

-Bastante bien a decir verdad- le respondió. La miró más detalladamente y notó que le pasaba algo. Pero sabía que si le preguntaba, se lo iba a negar.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- le preguntó Sakura

-Mmm . . . la verdad es que me gustaría comer una pizza, asi que ¿Qué tal si pides una por teléfono mientras me cambio?

Sakura asintió.

-Ahora mismo la pido- dijo mientras su papá subia las escaleras para ponerse más cómodo.

Su hija lo observó subir, y se dijo mentalmente que lo iba a extrañar. Recién ahora pensaba en las consecuencias, y se le vino una a la mente en especial. ¿Y si moría? Sin quererlo, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, que, la joven al notarlo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que saliera ningún ruido.

_**Cuando las lágrimas corren por tu rostro  
**_

_**Cuando perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar  
**_

_**Cuando amas a alguien, pero se desperdicia ese amor  
**_

_**¿Podría ser peor?**_

Un joven estaba apoyado sobre el balcón observando la luz de la luna. Al fin se había despejado después de la tormenta que duró todo el día. Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese día.

_-Bienvenido de vuelta- dijo Shaoran hablando por todos los presentes, incluyendo también a aquellos que no habían hablado._

_Eriol sonrió._

_-Gracias._

_Angelo se levantó de su asiento nuevamente para darle un abrazo de oso a Eriol como bienvenida._

_-¡Que bueno que volviste!- dijo dándole un puño en el brazo._

_-Que bueno que me dejaron volver- comentó él por su parte._

_Los demás presentes se fueron levantando de uno en uno para darle también la bienvenida y agradecerle que volviera, incluso la joven que discutió con él antes. Cuando ella se acerco, no lo abrazó, sino que solo lo miró a los ojos y le dijo suavemente y casi en un susurro:_

_-Solo te pido que no nos vuelvas a traicionar._

_El joven la miró. Y lo primero que pudo observar en su mirada es que tenía miedo, y tenía otra vez razón. Porque si los volvía a traicionar, todos iban a morir nuevamente._

_-No te preocupes._

_**Las luces te guiarán camino a casa  
**_

_**Y encenderán tus huesos  
**_

_**Y yo intentaré repararte**_

Shaoran suspiró. Ya llevaba ahí siete años.

Y la verdad es que extrañaba su casa, porque desde que se vino a vivir a este castillo, nunca fue a su casa. Ni lo visitaron su familia, solo recibia sus cartas; y mucho menos pudo comunicarse con alguno de sus compañeros.

Los extrañaba a todos, pero en especial a una, a Sakura.

Volvió a suspirar.

¡Solo Dios sabía cuánto había intentado olvidarla para dejar todo atrás y así poder concentrarse en su misión, pero no simplemente no podía!

-¿Por qué no puedo?- se preguntó en voz alta.

En su vida pasada como Ismerai , había sido un mujeriego. Pero nunca andaba con dos al mismo tiempo, siempre terminaba con una antes de empezar con otra y tampoco las trataba mal, sino que las trataba como un caballero, que lo era. Pero no, en esta vida no pudo, por más que intentó estar con distintas mujeres para poder olvidarse de ella no pudo. Aunque hubo pocas mujeres en su vida, nadie podía llenar el vacío que ella dejó.

Shaoran dejó de mirar la luna para mirar el suelo esta vez, mientras se repetía mentalmente porque pasaba eso.

_**Desde las alturas o en el suelo**_

_**Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para olvidar  
**_

_**Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás  
**_

_**Lo que vales**_

Pero de nada servía de amargarse ahora, pensó Sakura mientras intentaba quedarse dormida.

Cuando se recuperó de las lágrimas, que por cierto no fueron muchas, se dirigió hacia el teléfono para pedir la pizza. Un poco antes de que llegara el pedido, bajo su padre, ya se había bañado y cambido. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para cenar, hablaron de cosas triviales, de cómo estuvo el día, que hicieron etc.

Después de que Sakura juntara las cosas, le llevó unas rebanas de pizza a Kero, el pobre debía de estar hambriento. Cuando entró a la habitación, le dio la comida y se preparó para dormir argumentando que estaba cansada, aunque hubiese dormido todo el día. Pero ahora no podía dormir. Siguió dando vueltas en su cama, hasta que le dio curiosidad saber la hora que era y se levanto silenciosamente para no despertar a Kero y busco en el pantalón que había llevado ese día. Pero en vez de encontrarse con tal aparato, encontró algo más duro y con forma más irregular.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo.

Cuando lo pudo sacar, por lo que pudo notar en la oscuridad, se trataba de una especie de piedra. Pero apenas la tocó, tomó el color de un verde brillante iluminando gran parte de la habitación. Le dio más curiosidad y se la acerco al ojo para poder examinarla mejor.

-_No te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar contigo_- le susurró la ¿piedra?

Sakura reconoció la voz, era de la joven con la que habló hoy. Sin saber como se sintió mucho más calmada y regreso a su cama. Ya se lo contaría a Kero en la mañana. Poco a poco, le fue dando cada vez más sueño, hasta que se durmió, todavía con la piedra en las manos.

_**Las luces te guiarán camino a casa  
**_

_**Y encenderán tus huesos  
**_

_**Y yo intentaré repararte**_

"**Fix you" Coldplay**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejano al de la joven, en otro mundo; un hombre caminaba lentamente recorriendo la habitación donde se encontraba y al mismo tiempo también había otro hombre con él, pero este estaba quieto.

-Repítemelo una vez más- pidió el primer hombre al tiempo mientras se regocijaba mentalmente por la buena noticia que le habían traído.

El que le lo acompañaba sonrió sombríamente.

Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando estas noticias, y preparándose para cuando llegara este día.

-Ya casi han despertado todos, señor- respondió tal y como se lo había pedido- Al parecer los dos últimos en hacerlo fueron Kairema y Elirya. Eso quiere decir que les queda muy poco tiempo para prepararse, mi señor.

-Eso ya lo sé, Akira- lo calló el hombre- Aunque eso nos da una gran ventaja, pasó algo que no esperábamos.

Akira, su súbdito no sabía de que estaba hablando ¿pasó algo sin que él se enterara?

-Según mis fuentes- empezó a decir- el pasado llamado Clow Reed y ahora Eriol Hiraguizawa, decidió que no se convertiría en un desertor esta vez- hizo una breve paus y se rió ligeramente- Lo pude asustar esa vez y volveré a hacer.

Su interlocutor volvió a sonreír de la misma forma que antes.

-¿Cuáles son las órdenes, mi señor?

El hombre lo miró detenidamente. Akira siempre le había sido fiel, de hecho era uno de los pocos a los que le encargaba los asuntos más importantes. Pero esta vez iba a ser más fácil.

-Todavía no hagan nada, quiero que todo permanezca tal y como está.

-Pero Señor, si quisiéramos atacar ahora podríamos vencerlos . . .

Su Señor, que hasta ahora le había estado hablando de espaldas, se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos provocando que Akira se asustara.

-No me contradigas a menos que quieras morir- le dijo tranquilamente, pero en sus palabras estaba marcada la amenaza- Necesito matarlos en ese día, de otro modo no obtendré lo que deseo. Además quiero ver la cara de todos cuando se empiecen a desesperar porque el último no despierte, porque- se rio tranquilo- ya me encargué del cuerpo en el que lo haría, no exista más.

Akira lo miraba con profunda devoción. Ese era su maestro, su señor. El que anticipaba los movimientos de sus enemigos. El que los llevaría a la victoria.

-Señor, yo . . .- empezó a decir para alagarlo.

Por su parte, el hombre detuvo sus palabras callándolo con un gesto de la mano.

-Dejemos que piensen que seguimos débiles, que apenas existimos- dijo mientras con una mano recorría el escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación- Y cuando menos se lo esperen . . . – levanto la mano súbitamente y le dio un golpe al mueble- los aniquilamos.

El joven que lo observaba sonrió nuevamente.

-Como usted lo ordene, mi señor-acto seguido tomo su abrigo de viaje y salió de la habitación.

Al fin el día prometido llegaría.

* * *

La noche silenciosa era iluminada por la luz de la luna. Ágiles como relámpagos, recorrían la enorme distancia en cuestión de poco tiempo. Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar . . . al fin, otro había despertado, lo que quedaba era ir a buscarlo.

Después de la cena que tuvieron todos juntos, se les fue comunicado el despertar de otra persona. Dos de ellos decidieron ir a buscar al sujeto, y tan pronto como supieron su localización, fueron en su busca.

-Siento la energía por el este.

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Y en poco tiempo, llegaron.

-Es aquí.

Estaban en frente de una casa de dos pisos. Se ubicaba en un vecindario tranquilo, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba la noche. La energía procedía del piso superior, de lado delantero que daba a la calle.

Silenciosamente, ambos escalaron por las paredes cuidando que nadie los viera. Cuando ambos llegaron al punto límite, el que había subido primero, abrió silenciosamente la ventana para que ambos pudieran acceder. Cuando ambos entraron, rápidamente notaron que la habitación estaba en total oscuridad. Empezaron a mirar más detenidamente y se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en el cuarto de una chica, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

-¿La despertamos o nos la llevamos directamente?- preguntó uno mirando a la chica.

Su acompañante pareció pensarlo un momento mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Mejor que . . .-no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque un golpe en su brazo lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué le están haciendo a Sakura?- gritó Kerberos una vez ya transformado en su forma original y en posición de volver a atacar.

Ninguno de ellos se preocupó por el alboroto que ese ser estuviera causando, puesto que habían hecho un hechizo silenciador en la habitación para evitar problemas secundarios. Uno de ellos levantó su brazo y colocando la palma de su mano derecha en frente de la bestia, obligándolo a inmovilizar su cuerpo y quedarse quieto en el piso. Kerberos intentaba resistir, pero era imposible, ese tipo no lo dejaba. Lo hizo doblegarse en un segundo, sin lastimarlo, lo dejó en el piso y su brazo volvió a colocarse al costado de su cuerpo, como antes.

Sakura se despertó por culpa del grito de Kero, y lo primero que pudo ver apenas abrió los ojos fue que dos tipos estaban en frente de su cama y a la bestia del sello en el piso. Pero cuando esos tipos se dieron cuenta de que se había despertado, la volvieron a dormir.

-Yo prefería despertarla, pero si lo estuviera se pondría algo histérica.

Su acompañante le dio la razón.

-¿Qué hacemos con la bestia?

El otro lo miró y se dio cuenta que tenía otra forma. Por eso, lo convirtió en la forma que tenía antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Mejor lo llevamos con ella.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso, destapó a la joven de las sábanas, la cargó con los brazos y miró a su acompañante y le preguntó si podía llevar a aquel "peluche", y como respuesta obtuvo una ligera risa por parte de su acompañante y una aceptación. Un símbolo apareció en donde estaban parados, y desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Se que no tengo excusas por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo . . . como que andaba en una depre, y eso me saco las ganas de escribir . . . Por eso este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a mi queridisima amiga Emilia, que ella siempre me aguantó en mis momentos de depresión y siempre me levanto el animo ¡muchas gracias amiga, sos lo mejor!**

**Obviamente este también se dedica a mis Betas, que todavía quisieron serguir con ese enorme labor de ayudarme en el capítulo y aguantarme todo, ARIGATO.**

**Por último, pero no menos importante, este capítulo va dedicado a Vic Mignogna XD (aunque él no lo sepa) ¿Quién es? Bueno, el es doblador de voces de anime en EEUU,entre otros, dobló a Tamaki Suou de Ouran Host Club, y a Edward Elric de Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood. Se lo dedico por esa actitud tan positiva que tiene, porque principalmente él, me hizo volver a escribir (otra vez, sin que él lo sepa XD)**

**Las canciones que usé:**

-"**Thousand Miles" Vanessa Carlton, porque mientras estaba escribiendo el cap, también estaba viendo la pelicula "¿Y dónde están las rubias?", no se si la conocen pero en la pelicula la pasan mucho. Yo pongo estos temas, como para que ayuden al ambiente del fic y si lo escuchan por ahi ayuda (^-^)**

**-"Fix you" Coldplay, me agarró la ola depresiva y este tema ayudó en el momento.**

**Sin nada masque decir, me depido (espero que no pase mucho tiempo hasta la próxima).**

**PD: ¿Ven el botoncito que pone "Review this chapter/history"? Bueno, me mandan un mensaje dandole ahi, que no cuesta nada y aparte no saben como se alegra una persona que escribe fics el hecho de que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de mandarle un comentario de la historia, que no hace falta tener una cuenta para hacerlo XD  
**

**Nos leemos (^3^)  
**


End file.
